Trop d'Amour tue l'Amour
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Castiel en a marre et pense à se barrer, Nathaniel tente de calmer les nerfs de tous en prouvant encore une fois son inutilité tandis que Lysandre, comme d'habitude, ne comprend rien à la situation car il a oublié quel était le problème. Lorsqu'une fille du nom de Mary-Sue arrive à Sweet Amoris, c'est un chaos complet qui s'installe dans ce lycée déjà pas commun.
1. Débarrassez moi de cette fille !

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! C'est assez récemment que je m'intéresse à Amour Sucrée et je trouve qu'il est très drôle. Du coup j'ai pleins de situations ridicules en tête, ce qui a donné naissance à cette fiction ! Je me contente de mettre plein de situations débiles avec beaucoup d'humour et, peut-être, un peu d'amour, sans doute avec du Yaoi (et peut-être un peu de Yuri) dedans, donc les Anti-Yaoi & Anti-Yuri, gare à vous !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Amour Sucré, bla, bla, bla, tout le monde le sait. Oh, et au fait, ce disclaimer vaut pour tous les autres chapitres. Car j'ai la flemme de le rappeler par la suite.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Débarrassez moi de cette fille !_**

« Eh, toi ! T'es délégué, non ? Alors occupe-toi de ce fichu problème ! »

Nathaniel ne comprit lorsqu'il vit un Castiel enragé foncé sur lui, non pas pour entamer une énième dispute entre eux, mais pour l'attraper par les épaules et le placé devant lui. Apparemment son rôle de délégué rimait avec bouclier...

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais, Castiel ? » demanda Nathaniel avec le plus de politesse qui pouvait mettre dans une phrase adressée à son ennemi naturel.

Le garçon rebelle le foudroya du regard, comme si tous les maux du monde qui lui tombaient dessus étaient de sa faute.

« C'est toi qui à faire à l'autre malade qu'elle était la bienvenue dans cette école, alors assume et occupe-toi de son cas, _cher délégué_ ! » répondit violement Castiel avec son grand don de sarcasme.

Nathaniel roula des yeux et se dégagea de l'emprise du garçon. C'était quoi son problème, à _monsieur-je-suis-trop-bien-pour-respecter-les-règles_ ? Il s'apprêtait à le surnommer pour son comportement exubérant, quand soudain un cri retenti. Ce n'était pas un cri de panique, ou un cri particulièrement effrayant, au contraire. C'était un cri _girly_. Et c'était ça qui effraya Nathaniel. Il comprit alors la conduite étrange de Castiel et, à regrets, compatie légèrement. Légèrement, hein, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il prenne le garçon rebelle pour une victime quand même !

Malheureusement pour le cher délégué, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller se planquer quelque part, où on ne le trouverait pas, qu'une silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux châtains se précipita vers lui. Il se força à lui offrir un sourire poli, tentant de dissimuler les tremblements qui commençaient à s'emparer de son corps.

« Mary-Suzette, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chancelante qui se voulait assurée – sans succès.

— Nat', je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mary-sue ! Tu sais bien que je déteste qu'on m'appelle Mary-Suzette !

— Ha, ha, tu as raison, je suis désolé... » ria nerveusement le délégué.

Mary-Suzette, de son surnom Mary-Sue, était une nouvelle élève depuis peu au lycée Sweet Amoris. Pétillante, joyeuse, elle semblait tout faire pour s'intégrer et se faire des amis. Elle aimait un peu de tout – sauf Ambre et ses amis, bien sûr – et détestait peu de choses. Mais, sa plus grande passion, c'était les garçons. Ça, ceux du lycée Sweet Amoris l'avaient bien compris dès le départ avec un Castiel constamment harceler par la jeune fille, qui paraissait avoir un penchant pour le rebelle. Mais Castiel n'était pas sa seule victime. Nathaniel et Lysandre aussi étaient ses cibles et, si Lysandre ne semblait pas vraiment le remarquer, ce n'était pas le cas pour Nathaniel.

Il n'avait rien de personnelle contre Mary-Sue, au contraire, elle était assez bien élevée – sauf en compagnie de Castiel, là elle était insupportable. Le problème résidait dans son cerveau. En effet, Mary-Sue souffrait d'une maladie très grave qui affectait le cerveau et qu'on appelait communément _être stupide_. Bien qu'elle ait un certain répondant semblable à celui de Castiel, la jeune fille était loin d'être un génie et cela semblait repaitre dans son karma. Pourquoi donc dans son karma ? Car depuis son arrivée, il n'arrivait que des emmerdes à toute personne qui côtoyait trop Mary-Sue la jeune fille ayant un don pour s'attirer des problèmes.

C'est pour cela qu'il redoutait chaque moment où Mary-Sue l'abordait.

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Castiel par hasard ?

— Euh, non, désolé, mentit le délégué qui – même s'il détestait Castiel – se sentait mal à l'envoyer dans la fosse au lion avec Mary-Sue. Tu devrais essayer du côté du gymnase, peut-être qu'il y est.

— Tu penses ? Merci Nat' ! »

Et la jeune fille s'en alla du même sens d'où elle venait. Dès qu'elle disparut du couloir, Nathaniel soupira. Dieu, qu'il détestait ce surnom.

« C'est bon, elle est partie. Sors de là maintenant.

— Tss, cette fille est collante... marmonna Castiel alors qu'il apparut de derrière une rangée de casier. Comment Lysandre fait pour la supporter ?

— Peut-être parce qu'il ne se cache pas derrière des casiers pour l'éviter.

— La ferme, fayot. C'est toi qui as laissé croire à cette fille qu'elle pouvait rester dans ce lycée, alors assume maintenant !

— Cela s'appelle la politesse. Tu devrais essayer un de ces quatre. »

Castiel le foudroya du regard, serrant les poings. Nathaniel ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait arriver et recule. Il n'avait nullement envie de se battre contre Castiel et de s'attirer des problèmes pour rien.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Lysandre alors qu'il approchait des deux garçons. Alliez-vous vous battre ?

— Non, répondit Castiel en se tournant vers son ami. On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?

— Je suis simplement venu t'annoncer que Mary-Suzette te cherchait.

— Je sais, merci. D'après toi, pourquoi je suis encore dans ce fichu couloir, à côté de cette espèce d'idiot ?... Attend une seconde. T'as pas dit à cette harpie où j'étais quand même ?

— Absolument pas, voyons. Je lui ai simplement dit que, si elle ne te trouvait pas dans la cour ou dans le gymnase, c'est que tu devrais être à trainer dans les couloirs. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? »

Castiel envoya à Lysandre un regard noir qui, s'il le pouvait, foudroierait le garçon aux yeux vairons sur place. Ce dernier ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Castiel semblait lui en vouloir et s'apprêtait à le lui demander, quand soudain, une voix s'éleva dans le couloir.

« CASTIEL ! »

Le concerné écarquilla grand les yeux d'un air paniqué tandis qu'il tourna sa tête vers les portes du couloir et, à son plus grand désarroi, vit Mary-Sue se précipiter vers lui. Sans perdre un instant, il courut vers les escaliers et disparu à l'étage, poursuivit par une Mary-Sue toute joyeuse d'avoir retrouvé son âme-sœur. Enfin, une de ses très nombreuses âme-sœurs.

« LYSANDRE, TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! s'écriait le guitariste depuis l'étage.

— Il semble m'en vouloir, fut la déduction très perspicace d'un Lysandre complètement inconscient du problème de son ami. Aurais-je fais une quelconque erreur qui lui vaudrait d'être si énervé ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça, admit Nathaniel. En tout cas, Castiel n'est pas prêt de se débarrasser de Mary-Sue. »

En effet, il paraissait difficile de se débarrasser d'une Mary-Sue. Et dire qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin de problème supplémentaire à Sweet Amoris pour qu'une fille bizarre vienne en rajouter !

« DEBARASSEZ-MOI DE CETTE FILLE ! »

Nathaniel grimaça. Pendant un moment, il avait presque de la peine pour Castiel. _Presque_.


	2. La passion secrète de Castiel

_**Chapitre 2 : La passion secrète de Castiel.**_

Le cours d'EPS, qu'il détestait ça du plus profond de son cœur. Le basketball l'énervait au plus haut point et tous ces abrutis qui y jouaient également. Quel idiot avait eu la bonne idée de dire que les cours d'EPS étaient obligatoires ? A cause de cela il se retrouvait à devoir faire ce sport ennuyeux avec ses camarades de classes – qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas, et pour la plupart c'était réciproque. Surtout qu'il y avait ces deux frère et sœurs blonds, aussi agaçants, l'un que l'autre. C'était à cause de Nathaniel qu'il ne pouvait pas sécher ce cours d'EPS après tout. Il refusait d'entendre parler de ces maudits papiers d'absence. Et Ambre qui le regardait comme si elle voulait l'embrasser. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Castiel, je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment le basketball, mais tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! »

Castiel roula des yeux. Génial, il ne manquait que Mary-Sue... Comme si ce cours n'était pas assez horrible comme ça, il fallait que la nouvelle se ramène pour le sermonner !

« Tiens, t'es pas en train de courir derrière le ballon ? Fais attention, faudrait pas que tu te le prennes dans la tête, moqua-t-il.

— C'est pas gentil ! Tu es méchant, Castiel !

— Oh, vraiment ? J'avais pas remarqué, _princesse_. »

Mary-Sue, prenant une mine boudeuse, s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais un « Attention à la balle » et un ballon dans la tête l'en empêchèrent. Castiel ricana tandis la jeune fille parut outré et se précipita pour crier sur ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de croire en ses capacités de sportive.

Profitant de la zizanie que créait Mary-Sue, Castiel s'éclipsa discrètement du gymnase, avec ses affaires, c'est-à-dire un sac pratiquement vide qui contenait surtout ses habits. Il détestait vraiment les uniformes de sport. Il avait l'air tellement bête avec son short et ce numéro marqué sur le devant de son t-shirt. Il n'y avait qu'un sport qui pouvait le forcer à mettre un uniforme. C'est celui-ci qu'il allait faire, quitte à faire de l'exercice physique. De toute façon, aujourd'hui Lysandre et lui ne devraient se retrouver dans le lycée et il n'avait aucunement envie de rentrer chez lui.

Alors il s'engagea sur le chemin derrière l'école, où se trouvait un terrain de foot, actuellement inoccupé. Une fois arrivé à son bord, il posa son sac et y sortit un ballon de football.

« Cela, c'est du sport. Ils peuvent toujours crever s'ils croient qu'ils vont me forcer à jouer au basketball.

— Ah, tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'il préférait le football ! »

Castiel grinça des dents. Qu'est-ce que cette Mary-Sue faisait là ? Il se retrouva et la foudroya du regard, elle et celle qui l'accompagnait, cette fille aux cheveux roux qui était toujours de bonne humeur, Iris s'il se rappelait bien. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, en croisant son regard, sursauta et se cacha légèrement derrière Mary-Sue.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda Castiel, en s'adressant exclusivement à Mary-Sue.

— Le professeur nous a demandé de venir te chercher, expliqua-t-elle. Alors comme ça tu aimes le football ?

— Ouais, et alors ?

— Et ben, ça explique pourquoi tu n'es pas très douée au basketball...

— Tu fais exprès c'est ça ? »

Elle voulait vraiment qu'il lui envoie un ballon dans la gueule ? Elle avait de la chance qu'il soit un gentleman et qu'il ne s'abaisse pas à frapper une fille, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait retrouvé assommer. Cette fille était aussi chiante que ce boulet de délégué.

« Pff, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, fichez le camp.

— Mais le professeur t'attend ! protesta Mary-Sue.

— Il risque d'attendre longtemps, alors, moqua Castiel. Et s'il tient tant que ça à me voir, il a qu'à se bouger et venir me chercher lui-même. »

Mary-Sue souffla et tourna les talons. Elle partit en colère, suivit par son amie. Satisfait, Castiel attrapa son ballon et s'approcha d'un des buts. On lui foutait enfin la paix ! Il s'apprêtait à frapper dans la balle, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. S'attendant à voir de nouveau Mary-Sue, il s'exclama rageusement :

« QUOI ENCORE ?

— Oh, tu as l'air en colère. Il y a un problème ? »

Ce n'était pas Mary-Sue mais Lysandre. Castel se calma et soupira.

« Tss, j'ai rien. J'ai juste cru que c'était l'autre Stalkeuse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Eh bien, je t'ai aperçu et je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer ce sport que tu aimes tant. Le football, c'est ça ?

— Ouais c'est ça. Mais depuis quand tu fais du sport toi ?

— J'en fais, mais pas à l'école. »

Castiel hésitait presque à refuser la demande de Lysandre, tellement le monde semblait vouloir l'empêcher de s'entrainer, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à lui refuser ça. Après tout, ils étaient amis. Et Lysandre était de loin celui dont la présence l'insupportait le moins, sans oublier que le garçon aux yeux vairons ne lui demandait pratiquement – quand ça n'avait pas de lien avec un quelconque oublie de sa mémoire foireuse.

« Bon, d'accord, ramène toi. »

Lysandre entra sur le terrain de football. Pour le mettre en condition, Castiel lui envoya le ballon, pas fortement, au cas où Lysandre ne serait en mesure d'arrêter la balle. Il n'allait pas se fatiguer à aller cherche le ballon aux quatre coins du terrain quand même.

Il attendit que Lysandre lui renvoi le ballon, mais le garçon aux yeux vairons n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de regarder le ballon à ses pieds d'un air réfléchi, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire.

« Lysandre, me dit pas que tu sais pas jouer au football.

— Eh bien, à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais essayé.

— Mais t'a déjà dû voir un foot ! Tu sais frapper dans un ballon quand même !

— J'ai dû en regarder, en effet. Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. »

Castiel leva les yeux. Comme ça ne l'étonnait pas venant de la part du gars qui perdait son bloc-notes toutes les heures ! Il avait accepté de jouer au football, pas d'expliquer le principe du foot comme s'il devait s'occuper d'un gamin de dix ans !

« J'crois que je vais commencer à t'appeler l'Alzheimer. Bon magne toi, on a du boulot à faire.

— Du boulot ? répéta Lysandre sans comprendre.

— Ouais, je vais pas te laisser rien savoir sur le meilleur sport du monde ! T'as de la chance de pas être ce boulet de Nathaniel ou ce pot de colle de Mary-Sue. Allez viens, je dois t'apprendre les bases du foot avant que cet idiot de prof de sport décide de se ramener. »

Ainsi, Castiel passa le reste de son après-midi à expliquer et apprendre les rudiments du football à Lysandre.

Il ne comprit pourquoi, le lendemain, se trouvait dans le journal du lycée une photo de lui et de Lysandre en train de jouer au football. Il devrait sans doute avoir une conversation avec Mary-Sue et l'autre fille maintenant qu'il se rappelait que cette dernière faisait partie du club de photographie.


	3. La tante sous crack de Mary-Sue

_**Avouez que la tante de la sucrette est bizarre !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La tante sous crack de Mary-Sue**

Debout dans le couloir vide – qui d'ailleurs était souvent vide – Mary-Sue, Lysandre et Castiel observait la tante de Mary-Sue qui était apparu devant sa nièce juste le temps de la saluer et lui donner un objet, avant de partir.

« Mary-Suzette, ta tante est... très particulière, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lysandre.

— Ouais, on peut dire ça, confirma Mary-Sue.

— Tu es certaine qu'elle ne consomme pas certaines substances illicites ?

— Lysandre, quand même !

— Oh, excuse-moi si je t'ai froissée, sourit le jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Je ne faisais que poser la question.

— Pff, elle est juste aussi bizarre que sa nièce, intervenu Castiel en croisant les bras.

— Castiel, arrête d'être si méchant !

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas te plaindre auprès du délégué boulet ? »

Mary-Sue serra des dents mais ne répondit rien, à plus grand amusement du rebelle. Après tout, c'était que la tante de Mary-Sue était... spéciale, avec son costume toute droit sortie d'un conte de fée, comme si elle se prenait pour la marraine de Cendrillon. Mais Mary-Sue n'avait rien d'une princesse.

« Quand même, c'est vrai qu'elle est chelou, ta tante, déclara Castiel. T'es sûr qu'elle n'est pas sous crack ?

— Est-ce que tout le monde va me dire ça ?

— J'suis sûr qu'elle se drogue.

— Mais ma tante ne se drogue pas, t'es dingue !

— Ah bon, tu peux le prouver ?

— Comment tu veux que je prouve qu'elle ne se drogue pas ? Je lui fais souffler dans un alcotest ?

— Tu es certaine de ne pas te tromper avec l'alcool ? annonça Lysandre.

— Ah oui, mince...

— Pas douée comme tu es, tu risques de ne pas trouver grand-chose. Mieux vaut que je t'accompagne, juste histoire d'être certain que ta tante est sous crack, déclara Castiel avec un sourire moqueur.

— Franchement, Castiel, pourquoi cet intérêt soudain à ma tante ?

— Je t'en pose moi des questions ?

— Ben ouais, justement.

— Oh, la ferme. Allez, magne-toi. »

Mary-Sue n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander où ils allaient que Castiel quitta à grand pas les couloirs du lycée. Elle dut courir pour le rattraper et, lorsqu'elle lui posait finalement la question de « on peut savoir où tu m'emmènes ? », elle ne reçut que l'indifférence de Castiel en plein visage. Le rebelle ne lui prêtait aucune attention, ses yeux rivés sur... Sur une personne, au loin, que Mary-Sue reconnue comme sa tante – qui était assez visible avec ses habits colorés et excentriques.

A cet instant, Mary-Sue comprit ce que prévoyait de faire Castiel. Il voulait l'espionner pour savoir si elle était sous crack ! Parfois, il semblait pire que Peggy quand il s'agissait de se mêler dans les affaires des autres... Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre, donc peut-être qu'elle n'était pas mieux que lui. Mais bon, son passe-temps, depuis son arrivée au lycée Sweet Amoris, c'était de se mêler des affaires des autres, donc ça ne la changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Juste que cette fois, ce n'était pas une histoire qui concernait les élèves mais sa tante... Etait-ce vraiment une amélioration ? Sans doute pas.

Ils étaient arrivés près du magasin bazar, observant discrètement leur cible qui marchait sur le passage piéton au bord de la mer lorsque Mary-Sue eut la désagréable impression d'être observé. Elle se retourna et sursauta brusquement, bousculant au passage Castiel, qui ne se gêna pas pour se plaindre.

« Tu as deux pieds gauches ou quoi ? regarde devant quand tu marches !

— M-Mais j'ai vu un f-fantôme !

— Encore avec tes histoires de fantômes ? Tu deviens pénible avec ça.

— Mais c'est vrai cette fois ! »

Castiel roula des yeux et se retourna pour voir l'endroit où pointait du doigt la jeune fille. En effet, il y avait une silhouette dissimulé dans l'ombre, derrière le mur du magasin. Mais Castiel reconnaissait trop bien ces satanés cheveux blonds pour les confondre.

« Eh, le boulet, arrête de nous suivre et montre toi ! J'croyais que les délégués étaient des gens sages ?

— Si tu essais de me faire la morale, tu peux aussi bien t'abstenir, Castiel, répondit froidement le fantôme, qui se révéla être...

— Nat' ! s'exclama Mary-Sue. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à nous espionner ?

— Je ne vous espionne pas, je vous suivais, rectifia Nathaniel.

— Ah bon ? Restez dans l'ombre et suivre des gens sans rien dire, je trouve que ça ressembler plus à espionner quelqu'un, répondit sarcastiquement Castiel. On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

— J'ai entendu votre conversation sur la tante de Mary-Sue et j'ai décidé de vous suivre, expliqua le délégué de Sweet Amoris, soutenant qu'il _n'espionnait_ pas mais qu'il _suivait_.

— Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma tante ?

— Mary-Sue, si ta tante se drogue, c'est beaucoup plus grave que tu ne le penses. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

— Tu parles par expérience ? moqua Castiel, recevant un regard noir de son ennemi naturel.

— Mary-Sue, reprit Nathaniel sans se préoccupé de Castiel, si ta tante se drogue réellement, il faudra en prévenir la police.

— Mais elle ne se drogue pas ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec exaspération. Vous avez vraiment tous des problèmes, vous trois, à imaginer ça ! Ma tante Agatha est juste... particulière. »

Pourtant cet argument ne satisfait Nathaniel, qui insista donc pour les accompagner, ce que Mary-Sue accepta, au grand drame de Castiel, qui menaça de partir. Une bref dispute entre lui et Nathaniel suffit à le convaincre de rester, notamment l'argument : **''** de toute façon, tu es trop indiscipliné pour réussir à surveiller quelqu'un sans te faire remarquer **''** , qui piqua au vif Castiel. Par honneur, et pour son amour propre, il décida de les accompagner, pour prouver à leur délégué qu'il pouvait surveiller quelqu'un sans se faire remarquer, contrairement à _certains_ – aucunement besoin de préciser qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, à eux trois – Mary-Sue n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas de voir Nathaniel et Castiel dans la même _équipe_ , cela donnait une drôle d'impression – ils continuèrent leur espionnage. Ils manquèrent d'ailleurs de se faire prendre de nombreuses fois à cause de disputes imprévues – mais quand même un peu prévisibles – de la part de Nathaniel et Castiel. Oui, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure apparemment. Heureusement, sa tante était une personne assez dans la lune, et peu attentive de son entourage. Quelqu'un d'autre les aurait déjà remarqués depuis longtemps.

« Vous êtes vraiment des nuls quand on vous met dans la même équipe. Pas étonnants que vous soyez jamais ensemble !

— Oh, toi, ça va ! C'est ta faute si on est dans cette situation ! fit remarquer un Castiel particulièrement ronchon.

— Ma faute ? Ma faute ! s'énerva Mary-Sue. Tu plaisante, j'espère ? C'est qui le génie qui a décidé qu'il allait suivre ma tante ? C'est qui, hein !

— Arrêtez de vous battre tous les deux ! réprimanda Nathaniel.

— Tiens, tu commences à redevenir délégué fayot, toi ? railla Castiel.

— C'est bien toi à dire ça, Nat' ! C'est qui celui qui n'arrête pas de se disputer avec Castiel depuis tout à l'heure ?

— Mais arrêtez, je vous dis ! ordonna Nathaniel. Si vous continuez, nous allons perdre de vue la tante de Mary-Sue.

— Ma tante est visible à des kilomètres à la ronde, on ne peut pas la perdre de vue comme... »

Mary-Sue se tut subitement. Son visage blanchit. Mince, sa tante venait de disparaitre ! Comme le disait Nathaniel !

Mais comment était-ce possible de perdre de vue une personne habillée comme une fée multicolore ? C'est la question qu'elle se posa pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, heure durant laquelle ils passèrent au peigne fin la ville à la recherche de sa tante, sans succès. C'est donc maussade qu'ils durent retourner au lycée pour ne pas arriver en retard aux cours de l'après-midi. Autant dire que l'humeur n'était pas joyeuse...

Ce fut Lysandre qui les accueillit lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le couloir principal. Le poète dans l'âme paraissait en intense réflexion, ce qui expliqua pourquoi il ne remarqua pas leur présence, du moins jusqu'à ce que Castiel claque des doigts devant lui en se moquant.

« Alors, votre Majesté, on a la tête qui chauffe ?

— Oh, c'est toi Castiel. Et Mary-Suzette et Nathaniel, vous êtes aussi. Cela tombe très bien.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Mary-Sue. Tu voulais nous parler de quelque chose d'important ?

— Oui en effet. C'est au sujet de ta tante.

— Celle sous crack ? compléta Castiel avec un sourire narquois adressé à Mary-Sue.

— Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle soit sous crack. En fait, je pense savoir pourquoi elle semble si... excentrique. »

Castiel écarquilla les yeux. Pour que Lysandre, son meilleur ami au style victorien, trouve la tante de Mary-Sue _excentrique_ , c'est qu'elle devait vraiment l'être au point culminant. Après tout, Lysandre et son frère, Leigh, avaient des goûts... particuliers.

« Mon hypothèse est qu'elle va dans des soirées déguisés, révéla Lysandre.

— Ma tante ? Dans des soirées déguisées ? répéta Mary-Sue avec incertitude. Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Tu en es sûr ?

— Bien sûr que non, je ne fais qu'emmètre une hypothèse. Mais je soupçonne que cela soit ça, puisque j'ai remarqué une étrange coïncidence entre les jours où elle vient te voir et ceux de la plupart des soirées déguisées de la ville. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'est venue te voir qu'en de rares occasions, n'est-ce pas ? Et toujours avec le même habit. Cela me parait donc très probable. Mais bien sûr, je le répète, ce n'est qu'une théorie.

— Je préfère savoir ça... » avoua Nathaniel d'un air soulagé.

— De toute façon on n'a pas réussi à voir si elle prenait du crack, donc moi, je suis de ton avis, soutenu Castiel. Cela parait plus logique. Sinon sa nièce aussi serait aussi droguée.

— EH ! s'indigna Mary-Sue. Je ne suis pas droguée, et ma tante non plus ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de te dire pour que tu me croies, à la fin ? »

Castiel se moqua, ce qui énerva encore plus Mary-Sue tandis qu'encore une fois, Nathaniel tenta de calmer le jeu. Lysandre, lui, se contenta de les observer, amusé par la situation.


	4. Un surfeur très gênant

_**Chapitre 4 : Un surfeur très gênant.**_

Mary-Sue déglutit. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour faire de mauvaises rencontres...

« On peut dire que t'a le chic pour attirer les boulets toi, moqua Castiel.

— Oh ça va, je savais qu'il insisterait, ce type ! »

Castiel ria, ignorant la remarque de la jeune fille. Il devait admettre que la situation était assez risible. Alors qu'il pensait que cette journée d'école ne pouvait être plus ennuyeuse, voilà que venait de débarquer dans le lycée un garçon à l'accoutrement des plus étranges puisqu'il n'était vêtu de rien sinon d'un short de bain et d'une paire de sandale.

Et ce type au look de surfeur faisait de grands signes à Mary-Sue, comme s'ils se connaissaient. En même temps, ça ne l'étonnait pas que cette fille connaitre un gars aux cheveux blonds pareil, lui et son tatouage idiot sur le torse, sans parlé de celui sur son épaule gauche. _Surfeur de merde._

A côté de lui, Castiel remarqua que Lysandre semblait partager le même avis, par le regard dégouté qu'il affichait depuis l'arrivée du surfeur. Bon, certes, c'était exagéré, puisque Lysandre se contentait de l'observer avec un sourcil levé, comme s'il était consterné par le goût vestimentaire du visiteur. Mais, chez quelqu'un d'aussi stoïque et calme que Lysandre, cela voulait tout dire. Lysandre n'appréciait pas du tout ce type. Dommage pour lui, le surfeur, qui s'appelait Dake au passage, s'avança vers Mary-Sue et donc vers les deux garçons à ses côtés.

« Salut, Mary-Sue ! salua le surfeur lorsqu'il fut proche d'elle. Comment ça va ?

— Je... Je vais bien. Et toi ? demanda Mary-Sue, par pure politesse.

— Ça roule super ! J'savais pas que t'étais dans cette école ! C'est cool, enfin je crois. En même temps, l'école ça remonte à loin pour moi, haha !

— Comment ça, ça remonte à loin pour toi ? Tu ne vas pas au lycée ?

— Moi ? Tu plaisantes ! Bien sûr que j'y vais plus ! J'ai raté mon Bac mais j'suis jamais allé aux cours de rattrapage.

— Cela se voit... commenta distraitement Lysandre, que le surfeur n'entendit pas – ou ne réagit pas face à l'insulte.

— Donc tu es plus vieux que nous ? questionna Mary Sue.

— Ouais, j'ai dix-neuf piges ! confirma Dake. Sinon, t'aurais pas vu mon oncle par hasard ? Je le cherche.

— Ton oncle ?

— Ouais, tu sais, Boris, le type aux cheveux blonds qui est toujours habillé comme s'il allait faire de la danse classique avec son habit bleu. Il a dit qu'il passerait voir la directrice de Sweet Amoris et que je devais l'attendre ici.

— Cela explique ce mauvais goût... »

Encore une fois, si Dake entendait les insultes discrètes de Lysandre, il fit mine de rien, continuant de sourire à Mary-Sue. Celle-ci était gênée de la situation puisqu'autour d'eux de nombreux étudiants, curieux, s'étaient arrêtés pour observer cet étrange visiteur, qui était paré comme si l'été et les vacances venaient d'arrivées.

« Bah, je suppose qu'il va pas tarder. Cela te dirait d'attendre avec moi, Mary-Sue ? proposa Dake.

— Euh... C'est pas que je voudrais pas mais...

— Cool, allons-y ! Tu vas me faire visiter ton lycée par la même occasion ! »

Sans que Mary-Sue n'ait le temps de protester, Dake l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina avec lui dans d'autres couloirs, laissant seuls Castiel et Lysandre.

« Pff, quel frimeur ce type... grommela Castiel. Lui manque plus qu'une planche de surf pour être au maximum du mauvais goût et du ridicule.

— C'est sûr que ses goûts vestimentaires pour les lieux publics sont assez mauvais, affirma Lysandre.

— D'ailleurs, tu le connais ? T'avais l'air de l'avoir déjà vu.

— En effet, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

— Mais tu t'en souviens pas, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Peut-être à la plage ou dans un centre commercial, sans doute. Si je me souviens bien, il a dit quelque chose au sujet de nos habits, à Leigh et moi.

— Pff, quand on voit comment il se ballade, il ferait mieux de mettre des vêtements avant de parler, commenta Castiel. En tout cas il m'énerve grave, juste par ses fringues. »

Non loin de là, Mary-Sue souffrait de la présence de Dake qui, sans s'occuper de ses protestations, l'emmenait aux quatre côtés du lycée, alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas ! Il n'arrêtait pas avec des commentaires tels que : ''Il est pas mal ton lycée ! Un peu commun mais pas mal !'', ou ''Faudrait mettre un peu plus de déco par contre !'', et même ''Vous avez une bibliothèque ? C'est cool, mais j'aime pas mettre les pieds dedans, c'est vieux et poussiéreux''. Malheureusement, lors de cette dernière remarque, ni Dake ni Mary-Sue ne s'attendaient à voir Nathaniel qui s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque. La réaction du délégué ne se fit pas attendre, et fut très prévisible.

« C'est un de tes amis, Mary-Sue ? Il est très bruyant. Excusez-moi mais la bibliothèque est un lieu qui demande du silence et vous le perturbez.

— Oh, relax, mec ! On faisait que passer, déclara Dake. Pas vrai, Mary-Sue ?

— Désolé, Nat'. C'était pas prévu. »

Nathaniel ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer. Mary-Sue grimaça et entraina Dake loin de la bibliothèque. Nul besoin d'énerver davantage le délégué.

Une fois assez loin, elle souffla. Etre avec Dake représentait toujours un mauvais moment à passer, malgré toutes les tentatives du garçon pour prouver à quel point il était _cool_ et _beau tombeur_. Elle pria pour que les ennuis s'achèvent rapidement et que l'oncle du surfeur australien, Dake, termine rapidement sa discussion avec Mme Shermansky. Etait-il au moins dans le bureau de la directrice ?

« Eh, toi ! On peut savoir qui est le nouveau avec toi ?

— Oh non, pas elle... » marmonna Mary-Sue.

Malheureusement pour elle, il s'agissait bien d'Ambre qui approchait. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas accompagnée par ses deux chiens de garde – enfin, ses deux meilleurs amies aussi pimbêches qu'elle. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Sans doute non, puisque cela n'avait aucun impact sur l'air outragé de la jeune princesse de Sweet Amoris – ou du moins celle-ci se considérait comme tel.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois en compagnie d'un beau-gosse ? railla Ambre. Et c'est lui ?

— Dake, Ambre, Ambre, Dake, présenta rapidement Mary-Sue, qui ne souhaitait vraiment pas s'embarquer dans une conversation avec sa pire ennemie.

— Eh, salut poupée ! s'exclama Dake d'une voix séduisante. On t'a déjà dit que, par ta beauté, tu faisais de l'ombre au soleil ? »

Mary-Sue grimaça de dégout. Est-ce que Dake draguait vraiment comme ça ? Ambre leva un sourcil – sans doute pour se demander quel était le lien entre elle et le soleil. Lorsqu'elle le comprit, ses joues prirent une teinte de rose.

« On me l'a déjà dit, c'est vrai, vanta-t-elle. Après tout, je suis sublime. Mais je dois dire que, de ta part, cela fait un tout effet.

— Oh, c'est parce que je dois être génial et cool. Ma grande beauté doit y jouer aussi. Un peu comme toi.

— Bon, vous semblez en grande conversation, donc je vous laisse ! » annonça subitement Mary-Sue en n'attendant pas pour détaler.

Elle ignora le sourire moqueur que lui envoya Ambre, ainsi que l'air étonné de Dake, et rejoignit le couloir où se trouvaient Lysandre et Castiel. Ce dernier, en la voyant essoufflée, ricana :

« Alors princesse, le tombeur est trop lourd ?

— Ha, ha, très drôle. T'a mangé un clown ? répliqua-t-elle avec une touche de pince-sans-rire.

— Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant ! Ton hippocampe des mers connait ce côté de ta personnalité ? Sans doute pas, sinon il aurait déjà pris la fuite. Tiens, il n'est pas là d'ailleurs. Tu l'as fait fuir ?

— J'avoue que je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais... Heureusement que Ambre était là, elle m'a sauvé la mise. »

Oui, c'était très bizarre de dire cela. Depuis quand la présence irritable de Ambre pouvait se révéler positif ? Depuis aujourd'hui, semblerait-il, en permettant de se débarrasser d'un surfeur très gênant.


	5. Affection sous un film d'horreur

_**Et nous voilà pour le cinquième chapitre qui commence et laisse "présager" une certaine romance entre deux ennemis jurés que nous adorons ! Encore une fois, j'espère que vous appréciez et merci à LilithPauline et Yunoki de leur soutien, ça fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Affection sous un film d'horreur**_

Quelle erreur, mais quelle erreur ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ça ? Il était devenu complètement idiot ou quoi ? Non, c'était juste sa stupide fierté qui l'avait poussé à accepter d'accompagner les autres pour regarder un film d'horreur.

Par un heureux hasard, M. Fazaire avait accepté la proposition des élèves de faire une sortie au lieu des cours, couvert bien sûr à leurs frais. Tout d'abord, ils avaient pensé à la plage. Mais ce fut une très mauvaise idée vu la saison : on était en plein hiver, et autant dire que l'eau devait être glaciale. Alors, comme ils ne pouvaient se payer quelque chose de trop extravagant, la proposition d'un cinéma fut lancée. Le vote fut unanime : tout le monde aimait le cinéma. L'autre vote qui se fit ne fut pas aussi commun. Allait-on regarder un film de comédie, de drame amoureux ou d'horreur. Le début élimina un choix, le drame amoureux. En effet, la plupart des garçons, et même des filles, n'appréciaient pas ce genre de film souvent trop niais. Il ne restait donc que la comédie et l'horreur. Et sans doute parce qu'ils étaient des adolescents et qu'il leur fallait des sensations fortes, le film d'horreur fut vainqueur, même si l'on demanda à chacun si cela lui convenait.

« Si ça me convient ? répéta Mary-Sue. Bien sûr, j'adore les films d'horreur ! Et puis, si j'ai peur, Castiel sera près de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais, pour bien me foutre de toi, rétorqua le principal intéressé en entendant les paroles absurdes de la jeune fille.

— Et toi, Nathaniel ? demanda Iris en se tournant vers le délégué. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

— Pas particulièrement, répondit Nathaniel avec un sourire. Bien que j'avoue que ce ne sont pas mes favoris.

— Bah, je suis sûr qu'il aura les chocottes. T'as l'air du type à avoir la frousse au moindre petit problème », railla le rebelle avant de se faire sermonner par Lysandre – qui commençait à en avoir assez que son ami se moque de tout le monde.

Bien que Nathaniel ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, Castiel avait raison sur son compte : il avait peur au moindre petit cri provoqué par l'apparition d'un fantôme et la vue du sang lui donnait envie de fermer les yeux. Sa sœur le traitait de sensible, mais il se défendait en prétextait être juste facilement choquable par des horreurs d'épouvantes contrairement aux adolescents de leur âge, qui regardaient beaucoup la télé et toutes ces émissions violentes qui n'étaient pas du tout adapté pour un jeune public. Mais son égo s'empêchait de refuser d'accompagner ses camarades de classes et ainsi prouver au rebelle qu'il avait raison. Parfois, il se maudissait vraiment d'être tant remarqué par les autres il voudrait être aussi discret et invisible que Violette.

Alors c'est avec appréhension que, durant le trajet à pied qui menait au cinéma (parce que leur ville n'était pas bien grande et qu'il était donc inutile de dépenser de l'argent pour un bus) Nathaniel se prépara à devoir faire face au film _World War Zombie_ , un film qui traitait de la survie d'une famille lorsqu'une invasion zombie se déclenche sur le monde. Un film à l'originalité certaine... Mais cela suffirait quand même pour le faire trembler à chaque apparition de zombie. Il n'aimait pas les zombies. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il était l'un des rares de son âge à ne pas suivre la série très populaire, _The Walking Life_ , qui traitait du même thème de survie dans un environnement apocalyptique. Contrairement à Alexis, qui en était un très grand fan. Mais, s'il s'en rappelait bien, Kentin non plus ne suivait pas cette série, au grand drame de son meilleur ami aux cheveux bleus, qui s'en trouvait désolé puisqu'ils ne pouvaient donc pas en discuter. D'ailleurs, Kentin paraissait toujours tendue et irrité quand quelqu'un lui parlait de cette série. Pour quelles raisons ?

« Nat', tu vas bien ? lui demanda une Marie-Sue inquiète et très collante.

— Bien sûr, Mary-Sue, ne t'en fais pas », assura le délégué en lui envoyant un sourire qu'il savait suffisant pour que la jeune fille le laisse.

Et en effet c'est ce qui se passa : Mary-Sue partit embêter quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence Lysandre. Souhaitant beaucoup de courage au garçon victorien, Nathaniel fut très heureux de voir Melody et Iris venir lui parler. Ainsi, durant tout le trajet vers le cinéma, il oublia momentanément ce qui allait s'en suivre lorsque le film commencerait. Au pire, il pourrait faire semblant de dormir... ? Mais pour cela, il fallait absolument que Mary-Sue soit loin de lui. Absolument. Finalement, qu'est-ce qui était pire : regarder ce film ou être à côté de Mary-Sue ? A moins que cela ne soit _être_ à côté de Mary-Sue _en_ regardant le film.

C'est sur ces pensées que Nathaniel s'installa dans la salle de cinéma, observant attentivement Mary-Sue pour que celle-ci soit le plus éloignée de lui. A son plus grand soulagement, elle était trop occupée à discuter avec Lysandre, qui ne semblait nullement déranger par la présence de la jeune lycéenne au caractère particulier. Sauf que ce sauvetage imprévu entraina un autre problème, sous la forme d'un garçon rebelle à la mine de quelqu'un constamment énervé : Castiel. Ne trouvant plus de place, à son plus grand regret (et celui de Nathaniel), il dut s'assoir à côté du délégué, qui fit exprès de tenter de se serrer le plus du côté gauche de son siège, vers Kentin et Alexis qui fermaient la rangée.

« Ouais, on a les meilleurs places ! s'écriait Alexis, comme un enfant à Noël. C'est génial, on va pouvoir profiter du film à fond ! T'en pense quoi, Kentin ?

— Ouais, ouais, c'est génial... fut la réponse beaucoup moins enjoué d'un Kentin qui paraissait encore plus déprimé que Nathaniel à se retrouver dans cette salle.

— Ben, c'est quoi le problème, Kentin ? Tu ne veux pas voir ce film ?

— Les zombies, ce n'est pas mon truc. »

Bienvenue au club, pensa silencieusement Nathaniel en jetant de temps à autre de discrets regards à Castiel, qui heureusement l'ignorait, trop concentré à être agacer de la présence de Mary-Sue à côté de Lysandre. Sans doute parce que celle-ci bavardait sans cesse, sans que Lysandre ne l'en empêche, malgré le fait que l'écouter sans avoir mal aux oreilles était impossible. Soit Lysandre devait être sourd, soit il devait être _très_ polie. Même Nathaniel n'était pas certain d'avoir assez de politesse pour supporter ça...

« Un peu de silence, je vous prie ! Le film va commencer, annonça M. Fazaire, qui les avait accompagnés.

— Tiens, même les profs peuvent avoir un goût des choses ? On aura tout vu, marmonna Castiel. C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas comme l'autre vieille peau de directrice.

— Castiel, voyons, cela ne se fait pas, réprimanda Lysandre.

— Pff, occupe-toi du film au lieu de me faire la morale. »

Effectivement, une fois que la salle fut plongée dans le noir, le film commença. C'était un de ces films typiques de zombie que tout le monde trouvait agaçant et prévisible et que pourtant, tous adorait. Pourquoi donc ? Sans doute à cause de leurs personnages souvent controversés, avec le type gentil qui se révélait être un horrible personnage quand la situation l'obligeait, celui qui est cool et réussit toujours tout, et d'autres personnages originaux qui, bien qu'ils ressemblaient tous à d'autres déjà vu, étaient uniques.

Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas Nathaniel ne frémit à chaque fois qu'une tête de zombie explosait à coup de batte de baseball (où est-ce que ces personnages trouvaient des battes de baseballs, personne n'en savait jamais rien), ou par une balle dans la tête. D'ailleurs, tout le monde s'en moquait, mais une tête n'explosait pas car on avait tiré une balle. Scientifiquement, cela n'était pas possible. Mais bon, les réalisateurs de ces films ne devaient pas avoir fait beaucoup d'études de sciences, un peu comme tous ceux qui regardaient leurs films.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait que Castiel vienne en rajouter une couche. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement faire comme Alexis et regarder le film comme si sa vie en dépendait, à raconter à son voisin comment il prévoyait la suite ?

« Ben, alors, princesse, on est en train de flipper car on voit des zombies ?

— La ferme, Castiel.

— Ben arrête de gesticuler dans ton siège, tu m'empêches de regarder le film. »

Nathaniel roula des yeux. Que ce garçon l'énervait, avec son attitude de rebelle d'adolescent en pleine crise ! _La meilleur des armes est l'ignorance, Nathaniel_ , se dit-il mentalement pour s'empêcher de répliquer violemment contre Castiel : ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit approprié pour ça.

Mais, à son plus grand malheur, son attention fut détournée de sa colère contre Castiel. Par une tête tranchée. Nathaniel grimaça de dégoût, posant son coude sur l'accoudoir tandis qu'il posait sa main sur ses yeux. Pourquoi les films d'horreur avaient-ils besoin d'être si sanglants et gore ?

« T'as une tête à faire peur avec ton teint blanchâtre.

— _Sérieusement_ ? pensa Nathaniel en jetant un regard noir à Castiel.

— Tu vas bien ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. »

Nathaniel écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il venait de bien entendre ? Castiel, qui s'inquiétait pour lui ? Non, impossible, il devait avoir demandé par politesse. Sauf que Castiel n'était pas poli... Alors cela était forcément du sarcasme. Pourtant, lorsque le délégué observa le rebelle, il ne vit aucune trace de moquerie ; aucun sourire moqueur. Castiel avait les bras croisés, l'observant en fronçant les sourcils.

« J...J-je vais b-bien », assura Nathaniel après quelques secondes – il ne s'attendait pas à devoir dire ça à Castiel un jour dans son existence.

A son grand étonnement, Castiel ne se détourna pas pour retourner regarder le film. Il continuait de fixer Nathaniel, ce qui mettait ce dernier mal à l'aise. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un cri aigu résonna dans la salle, et ce n'était pas celui d'un des personnages du film.

Nathaniel et Castiel, qui étaient les plus proches du cri, se tournèrent vers Alexis et Kentin. Ce dernier, le visage rouge comme une tomate, se ratatinait dans son siège, la main posée sur la bouche tandis que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, comme si lui-même était surpris du cri qu'il avait poussé.

L'attention de tous étaient désormais tournée vers leur rangée. Heureusement pour Kentin, celle-ci se trouvait tout devant, et par conséquence, personne ne put savoir qu'il était celui qui venait de crier les avis étaient départagés entre lui et Alexis. Etrangement, Nathaniel entendit son nom, prononcé par Mary-Sue. Il rougit furieusement, s'enfonçant lui aussi dans son siège, priant pour que l'on ne pense pas que c'était lui qui venait de crier.

« Ha, ha, j'ai cru voir un cafard ! » s'exclama Alexis dans le brouhaha qui avait commencé à l'installer dans la salle. « Désolé, vous pouvez retourner voir le film. Je vais plus vous interrompre, c'est promis ! »

Les questionnements finis (car tous se demandaient s'il s'agissait de Kentin qui venait de cirer ça avait au moins le mérite d'être très intriguant), chacun retourna tranquillement à l'intrigue _pas du tout prévisible_ du film.

Personne (sauf Nathaniel) n'entendit l'échange discret entre Kentin et Alexis.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Alexis ?

— Bah, je n'allais pas te laisser être ridicule devant tout le monde, quand même. C'est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

\- Hmm ...

— Et puis, ton cri était trop mignon !

— L-la F-ferme ! »

Nathaniel frissonna. Et dire que si Castiel ne lui avait pas parlé, il aurait pu être dans la même situation. Il ignorait si Kentin était aussi effrayer que lui devant des films d'horreurs (cela semblait être ça, vu sa réaction) mais il était heureux de ne pas être à sa place il n'y aurait pas eu Alexis pour le défendre.

Il ne pensait pas dire ça un jour mais il était heureux que Castiel lui ait parlé. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, à l'autre rebelle, de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Mais, lorsque Nathaniel lui jeta un regard furtif, Castiel était revenu fidèle à lui-même : les bras croisées, en regardant le film, l'air de rien.

Nathaniel secoua la tête.

Il devait vraiment avoir dû rêver. Castiel, être inquiet pour lui ? Impossible, ni dans cette vie, ni dans une prochaine.


	6. Tout sauf la Saint-Valentin

**_Chapitre 6 : Tout sauf la Saint-Valentin_**

Dès qu'il arriva au lycéen, Castiel savait que ce serait une mauvaise journée. Une très mauvaise journée, pire que d'habitude. Pire que quand ce boulet de délégué l'emmerdait pour obtenir ses fichus tickets d'absences, ou que cette folle de Mary-Sue le suivait partout avec un regard béat, ou quand Lysandre lui annonçait qu'il ne pourrait pas répéter avec lui dans la soirée, ou que le sale chien de la directrice s'enfuyait et qu'il devait aller le chercher. Pire que toutes les autres situations agaçantes habituelles dans le lycée Sweet Amoris. Toutes, sans exceptions.

« CASTIEL ! JOYEUSE SAINT-VALENTIN !

— Fous-moi la paix, Mary-Sue ! »

Voilà pourquoi il détestait ce maudit jour... Toutes les filles de ce lycée qui avaient un problème dans leur tête se précipitaient vers lui pour lui offrir leurs chocolats sans goûts et leurs fleurs horribles. Le pire, c'est qu'elles s'attendaient à quelque chose en retour de sa part ! Comme s'il avait que ça à faire de sa journée, à leur donner des cadeaux ! Elles croyaient quoi ? Qu'il les aimait ? Complètement ridicule, oui !

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment faisait Lysandre pour ne pas péter un câble dès le début de la journée. Cela devait sans doute être son côté gentlemen qui l'empêchait de refuser les fleurs et chocolats de ses admiratrices, aussi nombreuses que celles de Castiel, qui lui ne se gênait pas pour faire comprendre à toutes ces hystériques qu'il n'était nullement intéressé par leurs romances niaises d'adolescentes en pleine crise.

Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus devait être cet incapable de boulet de délégué, qui acceptait toujours avec un grand sourire poli ces cadeaux qu'on lui faisait. Nathaniel ne les refusait jamais et, à cause de ça, toutes les filles pensaient qu'elles étaient son ''âme sœur'', sans comprendre qu'il acceptait leur cadeau sans doute par politesse, et parce qu'il devait avoir pitié d'elles. Car, franchement, qui pourrait être en couple avec cette tête blonde insupportable ? Castiel était certain que le jour où Nathaniel aurait une copine, ils seraient meilleurs amis. En clair : ça n'arrivera jamais. Nathaniel était beaucoup trop coincé pour plaire à quiconque, il ne fallait pas rêver.

En fait, Castiel aurait presque de la peine pour lui. _Presque_. Non, en fait, cela lui donnait juste envie de se moquer de lui. Surtout à la date de la Saint-Valentin, où il y avait toutes ses admiratrices...

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée, Castiel sourit. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Finalement, cette journée ne serait peut-être pas si terrible que prévu.

« Oh, Castiel, tu souris ! Mon cadeau te plait, c'est ça ? s'extasia Mary-Sue.

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Tu veux bien me laisser maintenant ? J'ai des trucs plus importants à faire que te supporter. »

A contrecœur Mary-Sue, qui l'avait fermement agrippé par les épaules, le libéra de son emprise, ce qui permit à Castiel de partir, avec le bouquet de rose de Mary-Sue dans les mains et un grand sourire narquois sur le visage.

Il entra ainsi dans les couloirs de l'école et fut heureux de constater que Nathaniel se trouvait non loin, remerciant une élève d'un cadeau qu'il venait de recevoir. C'était un des très rares moments où Castiel était satisfait de la présence proche de son ennemi juré. Dès que la lycéenne partit, Castiel s'avança vers son boulet de délégué, toujours souriant.

« Eh, boulet ! Bonne Saint-Valentin ! »

Sans que Nathaniel n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, comme s'offusquer de ce qui se passa, Castiel lui donna le bouquet de fleur dans les mains et s'en alla tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Il savoura la réaction du blond et sa tête impayable : les yeux écarquillés de surprise, les joues rouges, le regardant comme s'il venait de voir la mort elle-même devant lui.

« Regardez les filles ! Castiel vient d'offrir des fleurs à Nat' ! C'est trop mignon ! »

Castiel grimaça. De quoi elles se mêlaient, elles toutes ? Ces lycéennes n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que l'observer quand il allait faire chier Nathaniel ? Si elles ne se moquaient pas de Nathaniel, elles n'avaient aucun intérêt à être là, à glousser comme des dindons ! Cela l'énervait : à cause d'elles, il en oubliait presque de se délecter de la réaction absurde de Nathaniel.

« Vous avez rien de mieux à foutre de vos vies ? leur cracha-t-il. Allez voir ailleurs ! Foutez le camp ! »

Surprises par le ton colérique de Castiel, toutes les filles s'en allèrent en courant. Toutes sauf Mary-Sue, qui était aux côtés de Lysandre, tous deux observant avec étonnement la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Heureusement pour eux, Castiel et Nathaniel ne les remarquèrent pas, trop occuper à rapidement quitter le couloir dans la direction opposé de l'autre.

« Euh... Lysandre ? Tu sais ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda une Mary-Sue interloquée. Castiel, notre Castiel, a offert des fleurs à Nat' ?

— J'avoue que je me demande si mes yeux ne m'ont pas joué un tour, admit Lysandre d'un air embêté. En tout cas, si tout cela est bel et bien vrai, c'est sans doute la première fois que je vois Castiel si généreux.

— Pareil. Cela doit être une scène unique dans toute une vie... Il faut que j'aille en parler ! Rosalya ! s'exclama Mary-Sue en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains. Elle adorera entendre parler de ça, j'en suis sûr ! On se voit tout à l'heure, Lysandre ! Rosalya, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire ! »

Lysandre observa Mary-Sue partir et haussa les épaules, amusé. Les filles étaient toujours incroyablement contentes en cette date. A croire que l'amour leur donnait des ailes...

Il regarda le paquet dans ses mains d'un air embêté. Si Castiel était parti, à qui allait-il remettre ces chocolats ?

« Eh, salut Lysandre ! Ben t'en fais une de ces têtes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as pas reçu de chocolats de la part des filles ? Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus, ha, ha !

— Ah, Alexy, tu tombes bien, annonça Lysandre en souriant. Tu aimes le chocolat ? »


	7. Un match qui finit bien

**Bon, voilà encore un tout petit, petit, peu de romance cachée. Mais, par la suite, cela sera beaucoup plus flagrant, promis ! Il faut quand même que des têtus comme Castiel et Nathaniel prennent du temps pour comprendre l'incompréhension de leur situation, non ?**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Un match qui finit bien**_

« Vous voulez faire un match de foot ? Et puis quoi encore, vous voulez je vous coach pendant que vous y être ?

— Oh, aller, Castiel ! s'il-te-plait ! implora Mary-Sue en lui faisant les yeux doux.

— Pff, si ça vous empêche de me faire chier...

— Ouais ! »

Castiel croisa les bras sur son torse. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on vienne l'emmerder ? Surtout Mary-Sue ! Il préférerait presque voir l'autre boulet de délégué. _Presque_. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tant de ses insupportables camarades voulaient jouer au football ? C'était quoi, une nouvelle passion dans leur vie ? Ils avaient abandonnés le jardinage et le basket parce qu'ils étaient trop mauvais à ça ? Surtout que ça lui faisait du travail supplémentaire puisqu'il fut obligé de faire deux groupes de quatre personnes puisqu'ils étaient huit au total, même pas assez pour faire une véritable équipe de football.

Ainsi, la première étape fut de choisir les capitaines. Autant personne ne se douta des compétences de Castiel au football, donc cela fut une évidence qu'il soit capitaine, autant pour le deuxième capitaine, il y avait de quoi hésiter.

« Et si tu étais capitaine, Nat' ? proposa Mary-Sue.

— Oh mais oui, c'est une bonne idée ça ! approuva Alexis. Pas vrai, Kentin ?

— Je m'en fiche. Je suis ici contre mon gré.

— Oh, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser !

— Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. »

Ainsi, sans que quiconque ne proteste, Nathaniel devient capitaine, ce qui, d'un côté, arrangea Castiel : au moins, il était certain de ne pas se retrouver avec son ennemi juré dans la même équipe.

Le groupe fut séparer en deux, d'un côté les rouges avec Castiel et de l'autre, les jaunes avec Nathaniel. Pourquoi pas les bleus au lieu des jaunes ? Car c'est Mary-Sue qui a proposé les couleurs, et évidemment en rapport avec celles des cheveux des deux capitaines !

Après avoir choisi chacun des membres de leur équipe, tous furent prêts. Les rouges étaient constitués de Castiel en attaquant, avec Armin en milieu de terrain, Lysandre en défense et Mary-Sue dans les cages pendant que l'équipe des jaunes comptait Iris en milieu de terrain, Nathaniel en attaquant, Kentin en défenseur et Alexy en gardien de but. Rosalya, qui était là mais refusait de jouer, était arbitre. Le match durerait le temps qu'une des deux équipes marque deux buts, au lieu de mettre une durée de quatre-vingt-dix minutes de jeu.

« QUE LE MATCH COMMENCE ! s'écria Mary-Sue.

— Arg, pas besoin de crier, on n'est pas sourd ! grogna Castiel. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça, mais à l'arbitre ! D'après toi, pourquoi elle a un sifflet et pas toi ?

— Oh ça va ! T'as vraiment besoin de grogner tout le temps ?

— A chaque fois que t'es là, oui.

— Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Tu...

— Eh, vous deux ! intervenu Alexy. Vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer, histoire qu'on puisse commencer ? »

Castiel et Mary-Sue se fusillèrent du regard mais n'ajoutèrent rien et, à la grande joie d'Alexy, le match put commencer.

Ce match fut très facile à résumé : Castiel contre Nathaniel. Comme si une longue haine avait traversé les générations dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire surface, ces deux-là s'affrontaient comme si le sort de l'humanité en dépendait. Et après, il y avait les autre...

Les rouges apprirent que Mary-Sue était aussi douée avec un ballon de football qu'avec des patins à roulettes, tout en ayant un bandeau sur les yeux. Pour faire simple : elle était nulle au football et sa maladresse naturelle n'aidait en rien. Heureusement, Lysandre était un défenseur né et, bien que souvent dans la lune, Armin arrivait toujours à le faire réagir à temps pour arrêter le ballon. Ainsi, les rouges ne prenaient pas de but, malgré le talent absent de Mary-Sue. Heureusement que celle-ci était juste dans les cages. Et aussi qu'Iris ne paraissait pas plus douée qu'elle avec un ballon puisqu'elle ratait à chaque fois les buts quand elle tirait. Du côté de la défense, bien que Kentin prenne son rôle très au sérieux, ce n'était pas de même pour Alexy, qui paraissait très insouciant par rapport à sa position cruciale dans l'équipe des jaunes.

« ALEXY ! Concentre-toi ! crièrent en cœur Nathaniel et Kentin.

— Waouh, calmez-vous les gars ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère ! »

Une minute plus tard à peine, un but fut marqué dans ses camps.

« ALEXY !

— Désolé, désolé !

— Ce n'est pas uniquement sa faute si votre équipe est si nulle, moqua Castiel avec un sourire orgueilleux.

— Bah, en attendant, nous on n'a pas Mary-Sue dans notre équipe, et ça c'est un soulagement, plaisanta Alexy.

— ALEXY ! Répète un peu pour voir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

— Ah, mais arrête de crier ! réprimanda Armin, qui était le plus proche de la Mary-Sue en colère. De plus, t'y peux rien si mon frère à raison. Depuis tout à l'heure, c'est moi qui arrête pas d'empêcher qu'on se prenne des buts.

— Arg, vous m'énervez, tous les deux ! Je vais vous prouvez que je sais jouer !

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ? » grogna Castiel.

En effet, Mary-Sue venait, dans un geste d'une extrême intelligence et un peu suicidaire (car il était certain que Castiel la tuerait juste après), de quitter ses cages et, ballon au pied, s'élança droit vers les buts adversaires. Elle allait marquer, même si cela était la dernière action de sa vie !

« Oh, alors tu veux y aller à fond ? Génial, Mary-Sue, allons-y ! s'exclama un Alexy très satisfait de cette initiative désastreuse aux yeux de l'équipe rouge.

— Bizarrement, je crois qu'elle n'ira pas loin... » dit tranquillement Armin.

BAM!

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

Mary-Sue venait de se prendre les pieds dans le ballon et, dans un cri très _girly_ , tomba au sol. Les réactions ne se firent pas attention.

«Marie-SUE!

— LE BALLON ! »

Alors que Kentin se précipita vers Mary-Sue pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, Castiel et Nathaniel, sous le regard ébahi de leurs coéquipiers, se précipitèrent vers le ballon désormais solitaire. Tel deux guerriers ennemis, ils coururent vers l'objet de leur convoitise comme si celui-ci était le Saint Graal.

« Les gars ! appela Alexy. Vous devriez pas faire ça ! Vous allez... »

Dans un dernier cri de guerre, Nathaniel et Castiel tendirent tous les deux leur pied vers le ballon. Et se rentrèrent l'un dans l'autre.

« Vous percuter... finit Alexy.

— Les garçons, ça va ? » demanda inutilement Iris en se précipitant vers eux.

La partie s'arrêta immédiatement par cet accident. A terre, Castiel tentait de se relever avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. A côté de lui, Nathaniel, dans une maladroite position assise, serrait les dents alors que son regard était posé sur son pied gauche.

« Ça va, dit-il à Iris alors que celle-ci, ainsi qu'Alexy et Lysandre, s'agenouillait près des deux capitaine. Je vais bien. Castiel ?

— Je n'ai rien, grogna le garçon rebelle.

— Tant mieux, sourit Lysandre. Un instant, nous avions vraiment peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose.

— Plus de peur que de mal, assura Nathaniel alors qu'il entreprit une manœuvre pour se lever. Aïe !

— On ne dirait pas, rétorqua une Rosalya sceptique. Tu ne te serais pas foulé la cheville, par hasard ?

— Peut-être bien, admit piteusement Nathaniel en regardant sa cheville. Fantastique. Comment je vais faire pour bouger, maintenant ?

— Quelqu'un pourrait t'aider ? En te soutenant, proposa Alexy.

— La question, c'est _qui_ ? » ajouta son jumeau.

Tous s'observèrent, comme pour décider qui serait le malheureux qui devrait s'occuper de Nathaniel. Instinctivement, Rosalya s'approche de Lysandre, comme pour faire comprendre que cela ne serait pas dans les possibilités de son demi-frère. Kentin, qu'Armin et Alexy regardaient avec espoir, attrapa les épaules de Mary-Sue, indiquant silencieusement qu'il était hors de question qu'il se charge de cette affaire puisqu'il se chargeait déjà d'un blessé – même si Mary-Sue ne paraissait en très piteuse état. Sachant qu'il était inutilement de le demander à Iris, les jumeaux s'observèrent. Alexy posa les mains derrière sa tête et se mit à siffloter en regardant distraitement autour de lui, tandis qu'Armin foudroya du regard quiconque osait ouvrir la bouche.

« Hors de question ! déclara-t-il.

— Vous êtes sérieux, là ? grommela Castiel en croisant les bras. Franchement, vous êtes pathétique, ça fait pitié. Allez, boulet, debout. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie de l'école. »

Et sur ce, Castiel tendit, avec un grimace qui signalait vraiment combien cela était à contrecœur, sa main à Nathaniel. Malgré sa confusion, le délégué accepta – tout autant à regret – l'aide de Castiel et réussit, tant bien que mal, à se lever. Quand il fut entièrement debout, Castiel passa son bras autour des épaules du blond.

« Tu parles de ça à quiconque, je te le ferais payer, souffla-t-il bassement à Nathaniel.

— T'en fais pas, cette situation ne m'enchante pas du tout », répondit l'autre.

Ainsi, sans rien ajouter, Castiel commença à marcher, soutenant Nathaniel qui boitait en marchant. Alors que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers l'école, le reste du groupe se remit de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Waouh... Kentin, porte moi ! ordonna immédiatement Mary-Sue avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

— H-hein ? bégaya le garçon au pantalon militaire. Mais p-pourquoi ?

— Car je suis blessée moi aussi ! Allez, s'il-te-plait ! »

Kentin soupira et, le fard aux joues, se baissait légèrement pour finalement soulever Mary-Sue par les jambes et se redresser, portant la jeune fille dans un style de mariée, ce qui semblait la ravir, au contraire du garçon dont le visage devient aussi écarlate que les cheveux d'Iris, ce qui faisait bien rire Alexy et Armin.

A côté, Rosalya souriait béatement en observant Castiel et Nathaniel partir, au grand étonnement de Lysandre qui, après quelques secondes, sourit.

« Dit-moi, Rosa, aurais-tu fait exprès de te rapprocher de moi pour que je n'aide pas Nathaniel ?

— Moi ? Bien sûr que non, voyons, dit-il avec un sourire complice. Je n'avais absolument pas présagé que Castiel accepterait d'aider Nathaniel ! »

Lysandre ria doucement. Sa belle-sœur pouvait vraiment faire preuve de beaucoup d'habilité lorsqu'il s'agissait de manipuler d'autres. Cela était à la fois très impressionnant, et très intriguant.

Est-ce que Rosalya avait usée d'une telle méthode pour séduire Leigh ?

Ah, une grande question !


	8. L'ingénieuse idée de Rosalya

**Chapitre 8 : L'ingénieuse idée de Rosalya.**

« Rosa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

C'était une matinée tout à fait normale dans le lycée de Sweet Amoris. Alexy embêtait Kentin qui se contentait de grommeler dans sa barbe, Armin jouait sur sa console de jeu dans son coin, Iris discutait tranquillement avec Melody et Violette, Lysandre semblait chercher quelque chose, sans doute sa direction puisque son sens de l'orientation était désastreux, Ambre pestait avec ses deux sous-fifres – enfin, ses deux meilleures amies, Capucine observait Ambre de loin avec un sourire et Nathaniel et Castiel se disputaient, pour changer.

Bref, une journée qui commençait comme toutes les autres dans cet étrange lycée qu'est Sweet Amoris. Sauf peut-être pour Rosalya et Mary-Sue puisque cette dernière venait de surprendre sa meilleure ami, caché dans un angle du couloir, à espionner Castiel et Nathaniel.

« Ha, Mary-Sue ! s'exclama Rosalya en l'éloignant de l'angle du couloir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je pourrai te poser la même question, rétorqua la nouvelle élève. Tu fais quoi, à observer Castiel et Nat' ?

— Oh, rien de particulier.

— Rosa, on parle de toi, fit remarquer Mary-Sue en levant un sourcil. Tu fais toujours quelque chose. Surtout quand cela concerne à espionner d'autres élèves. Tu complotes quoi ?

— Rien ! assura Rosalya en souriant – un sourire qui ne faisait qu'accroitre la méfiance de son amie. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne prévois absolument rien ! Tu devrais arrêter d'être si paranoïaque, Mary-Sue. Cela ne te va pas du tout.

— C'est ça... Bon, je ne vais pas insister. Mais je te préviens, je garde un œil sur toi. »

Sur ce, Mary-Sue haussa les épaules et s'en alla vers sa salle de cours, sans pourtant oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle connaissait bien Rosa – après tout, elles étaient meilleures amies – et savait parfaitement que celle-ci préparait un plan qui concernait Castiel et Nathaniel. Après, impossible de savoir quoi sans plus d'informations, que Rosalya ne semblait pas disposer à donner.

Mais cela n'allait sans doute pas l'arrêter ! Si un quelconque plan de Rosalya concernait Castiel ou Nathaniel, alors il était de son devoir de s'y intéresser !

Mary-Sue passa donc ses prochaines d'heures de cours à mastiquer son stylo d'un air distrait, étant quelques fois replongé dans le monde réel pour une question de son professeur dont elle ne connaissait évidemment pas la réponse. Ainsi, elle fut plus d'une fois les cibles des taquineries d'Alexy, sans doute au grand bonheur de Kentin, qui était généralement celui que le jumeau aux cheveux bleus aimait embêter sans arrêt.

« Oh, ça va, j'étais juste ailleurs ! geindra-t-elle en levant les yeux.

— Ha, ha ! Et on peut savoir ce qui occupait tellement tes pensées ? demanda Alexy.

— Rien d'important. Au lieu de me poser des questions, tu ne veux pas aller voir Kentin ? Je suis sûr qu'il s'ennuie sans toi.

— Oh, t'as raison ! Eh, Kentin !

— Oh non, pas lui... » grommela Kentin.

Il jeta un regard noir à Mary-Sue, qui sourit innocemment en lui envoyant un petit signe de la main en excuse – bien qu'elle n'était nullement désolée de s'être débarrassée d'Alexy, même si cela devait agacer Kentin.

Satisfaite, elle se reconcentra sur ses cibles : Castiel et Nathaniel. Enfin, juste Nathaniel, puisque Castiel, pour changer, n'était pas là. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien de surprenant puisque le rebelle venait rarement en cours. Cela dépendait de son humeur. Et, par son absence, il ne devait pas être très joyeux, sans doute à cause de sa dispute avec Nathaniel, qui lui avait probablement et éternellement avertis sur la régularité de ses billets d'absence.

Cela pouvait paraitre surprenant à quiconque connaissait un minimum Nathaniel, mais pour une fois, celui ne semblait pas du tout focaliser sur le cours. Il fixait, de temps en temps, le professeur mais passait la majorité du temps à observer sa table ou l'une des fenêtres de la classe d'un air détaché. Mais bien sûr, contrairement à Mary-Sue, quand le professeur l'interrompait dans ses rêveries avec une question, il avait toujours la bonne réponse et ainsi, satisfait, le professeur reprenait son monologue.

« _Mmh... Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe avec Nathaniel et Castiel. C'est peut-être pour ça que Rosalya les espionnait ? Elle doit savoir quelque chose... Je veux absolument connaitre les détails !_ » pensa Mary-Sue.

C'est sur cette idée que, dès sortie de la salle de classe, Mary-Sue partie à la recherche de Rosalya. Bien sûr, comme Sweet Amoris était le lycée où était le plus compliqué de trouver des élèves (Mary-Sue l'avait apprise à ses dépens), elle passait une bonne dizaine de minutes à se fatiguer pour rien avant de trouver Rosalya, qui était simplement dans les escaliers près de la salle de musique utilisée par Castiel et Lysandre le soir.

« Rosa ! s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie.

— Oh, Mary-Sue !... Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air essoufflée. Aurais-tu couru dans les couloirs ?

— A ton avis ? Je passe ma vie à traverser à toute vitesse les couloirs de cette maudite école pour régler les problèmes de tout le monde ! Franchement, y'a des jours où j'ai l'impression de travailler comme assistante sociale... Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour me plaindre de ça que je suis venue de voir. Je veux savoir ce que tu sais sur Castiel et Nat'.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda innocemment Rosalya.

— Je sais que tu sais de quoi je veux parler ! Ne fais pas semblant, ça marche pas avec moi. J'ai remarqué que ces temps-ci, il se passait un truc entre Castiel et Nat', alors dit-moi quoi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ils se sont encore beaucoup disputés ? Ils en sont venus aux mains ?

— Non, Mary-Sue, ce n'est-pas...

— Oh ! Je suis certaine qu'ils en sont venus aux mains ! Mmh, non, ça ne peut pas être ça, sinon ils voudraient même plus être dans la même pièce. Et ce matin ils se disputaient dans le hall...

— Stop ! intervenu Rosalya pour empêcher son amie de partir dans un monologue. Mary-Sue, tu te trompes complètement. Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

— Ah bon ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux-là ?

— Mmh, c'est assez... délicat à expliquer.

— Tente toujours. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si terrible que...

— Je crois qu'ils sont amoureux. »

Mary-Sue écarquilla grand les yeux, en perte soudaine de répartie. Elle fixa Rosalya, comme attendant que son amie éclate de rire en disant que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais la future belle-sœur de Lysandre ne fit rien de cela et continua de la regarder avec un regard grave et lourd de sens.

Mary-Sue ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sorti. Alors elle fit ce qui lui semblait le plus utile. Elle grimpa doucement les escaliers, regarda discrètement Nathaniel qui bavardait avec Iris, jeta un autre coup d'œil à Castiel qui discutait avec Lysandre et redescendit voir Rosalya.

« Nathaniel, commença-t-elle lentement, et Castiel ?

— C'est ça, confirma

— Nathaniel, et Castiel ?

— Oui.

— Nathaniel notre délégué et Castiel, le rebelle qui a toujours une tête de constiper car il sourit jamais ?

— Je n'en connais que deux, alors oui, c'est bien eux.

— ... D'accord, reprit Mary-Sue. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

— Tu peux, mais pas maintenant, déclara Rosalya en souriant. Pour le moment, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Mon aide ? Pourquoi ?

— Car je vais tout faire pour les mettre en couple. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi dans mes plans. Alors, tu acceptes de m'aider ? »

Mary-Sue n'y réfléchit pas deux fois. Certes, cela la désolait de savoir que de des plus beaux garçons de l'école pouvaient s'aimer et donc être gay et non hétéro, mais qu'importe !

« Bien sûr que j'accepte ! »

Elle aimait beaucoup trop jouer les entremetteuses.


	9. Un amour impossible ?

**Voilà le neuvième chapitre et, au passage, merci à Kachinichi pour sa review, j'avoue que je commençais à désespérer de recevoir un avis !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Un amour impossible ?**_

Castiel et Nathaniel s'aimaient. Du moins, c'est ce que prétendait Rosalya. Et généralement, elle s'y connaissait bien en relation amoureuse. Maintenant, il fallait juste trouver le moyen de s'assurer que ces deux-là s'aimaient vraiment et les faire se déclarer leur flamme. Bref, la partie la plus compliquée du travail.

 _Il faut faire ça avec subtilité, histoire qu'ils s'étouffent pas en mangeant et meurent avant de s'être déclarer leur amour. Donc il faut éviter d'aborder le sujet quand ils mangent... On évitera la cafétéria, c'est une bonne idée. Bon, c'est bien tout ça mais... Faudrait déjà que j'arrive à les trouver. ILS SONT Où ?_

Voilà ce que se demandait Mary-Sue alors qu'elle arpentait les couloirs de l'école, une vieille habitude depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter Sweet Amoris. Il devait vraiment y avoir une malédiction qui plainait dans le coin et empêchait quiconque d'arriver à ses fins quand on cherchait une personne en particulier.

Par mesure de sécurité, Mary-Sue avait décidé de commencer par Nathaniel. La réaction serait moins brutale et sans doute plus facile à gérer. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort par crise cardiaque de Castiel quand même !

« Tu vas bien, Mary-Sue ? Tu as l'air de chercher quelqu'un.

— Nat' ! Ah, enfin, ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! »

Bien sûr, cela était un peu exagéré – en réalité, cela ne faisait que dix minutes. Mais bon, il fallait bien qu'elle assume son côté _drama queen_ , non ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Nathaniel allait vraiment se plaindre...

« Ah bon ? Mais ça fait dix minutes que tu fais des vas-et-viens dans le couloir. Je t'ai vu, j'étais juste à côté.

— Ah bon ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

— Désolé, tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le temps...

— Bon, ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai un truc très important à te dire !

— Ah ? D'accord je t'écoute. »

 _Bon, alors, être subtile._

« Cela va ces derniers temps ?

— Mmh ? Oh, oui, je vais bien, assura Nathaniel en souriant. Et toi ? »

 _Bon, un peu moins subtile alors._

« Tu es amoureux ?

— ... P-pardon ? »

 _Mince, pas assez ! Bravo, Mary-Sue ! Pourquoi Rosalya n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'elle ? Merci les amies ! Si c'est ça la réaction de Nat', qu'est-ce que ça donnera avec Castiel ?_

En observant Nathaniel, Mary-Sue se dit qu'il devait être au bord de l'évanouissement dû à la canicule, vu comment son visage était rouge.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je... Je vais bien, dit-il après hésitation. M-mais pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? Enfin, sur... euh... tu vois.

— Juste comme ça, mentit Mary-Sue en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, comme j'ai entendu dernièrement que Melody t'aimais bien mais que tu n'étais pas intéresser, je me demandais si... si tu avais des vues sur quelqu'un.

— Des... des vues sur quelqu'un ? répéta Nathaniel alors que son visage pâlit, comme s'il parlait d'un sujet tabou en étant entouré d'espion. Non ! R-rien de cela. Bon... Est-ce tout ? Je... J-je dois y aller.

— Bien ! A tout à l'heure ! » salua gaiement Mary-Sue.

Elle lui fit de grands gestes de la main et, dès que Nathaniel disparut de sa vue, sauta en l'air.

« Oui ! Il n'est pas en couple ! Bon, il n'a pas dit qu'il aimait Castiel, mais bon, c'est déjà un bon début...

— On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

Mary-Sue se figea. Oh non, ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Mais alors, pas du tout ! En même temps, les situations inattendues et pas du tout prévue, c'était totalement normal à Sweet Amoris, non ? Elle arriverait bien à improviser ; c'était devenu sa spécialité depuis son arrivée dans ce lycée !

« Castiel ! s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers le rebelle, lui offrant un sourire pas du tout crédible. Comment ça va ?

— Je répète : on peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

 _Super, magnifique début. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas compter sur sa politesse, il ne connait pas..._

« Euh... De... D'Ambre ! improvisa Mary-Sue. Je parlais d'Ambre. Et comme elle est la sœur de Nat'... Tu sais bien que...

— Pff, tu parles de l'autre idiote qui est amoureuse de moi ? Ben va lui dire qu'elle peut toujours rêve. Je suis célibataire mais pas encore suicidaire et désespéré. Je ne sors pas avec des gens avec un Q.I inférieur au minimum. Si c'est tout, je me casse. Ah, et au fait. Arrêtez de parler de moi dans mon dos, c'est clair ?

— Très clair. Bonne journée à toi aussi ! » répondit sarcastiquement Mary-Sue en l'observant partir.

Une fois certaine qu'il n'y avait ni Nathaniel, ni Castiel dans les parages, Mary-Sue s'appuya lourdement contre les casiers, soupirant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela allait être compliqué de les mettre ensemble, ces deux-là ! Parfois, Rosalya avait de ces idées...

 _Mais au moins, maintenant, je sais qu'ils sont tous les deux célibataires ! Il suffit juste de trouver un moyen de les réunir à présent... Ouais, le plus dur quoi ! J'en ai assez de jouer les entremetteuses..._

A présent, une question restait sur ses lèvres : comment faire ? Il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Mary-Sue attrapa son portable et appela Rosalya – hors de question qu'elle recommence à partir dans tout l'établissement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle avait assez donné de sa personne au nom de l'amour ! Oh, et si elle pouvait trouver Lysandre, ça l'aiderait aussi. Il fallait juste espérer que le victorien ne se soit pas encore égarer on-ne-sait-où.

— Pff, franchement, ils ne sont pas facile ces deux-là ! Ils sont encore plus durs à réunir que Roméo et Juliette, s'exaspéra Mary-Sue.

Au moins, cela lui avait ouvert les yeux sur une chose primordiale : si elle avait voulu sortir avec Nathaniel ou Castiel, cela aurait été un casse-tête infernal !


	10. Rencontre dans les fleurs

**Un des duos que je trouve le plus sympa si on aime bien les opposés qui terminent ensemble. En plus j'aime bien le personnage de Violette et depuis que j'ai lu Lettre Miracle, c'est encore mieux en imaginant Castiel si... émotif, ha, ha !**

 **Chapitre 10 : Rencontre dans les fleurs**

« Tu savais qu'apparemment Castiel et Nathaniel s'aiment ? Mais Mary-Sue m'a dit de ne pas en parler à tout le monde. Il faut que ça reste secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Rosalya en soient sûres. »

Armin fronça les sourcils et leva la tête de sa console de jeu pour regarder son frère, celui-ci assis à côté de lui. Les jumeaux se trouvaient dans la petite serre du club de jardinage, afin qu'Armin puisse jouer tranquillement à son jeu-vidéo sans être trouvé par Nathaniel, Melody ou tout adulte qui aimait respecter le règlement.

« Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? s'étonna Armin. T'es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé ? »

Après tout, lui-même le savait : la discrétion, ce n'était pas vraiment son fort. Un peu comme Mary-Sue...

« Bah, tu ne le diras à personne, pas vrai ? » demanda Alexy en souriant, parfaitement confiant.

Il en attendait peut-être un peu trop de son frère jumeau. Certes, Armin n'en parlerait pas _volontairement_ , mais ce n'était pas sûr qu'il n'en parle pas _accidentellement_. Après tout, il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

« Ouais, je ferai attention, déclara tranquillement Armin en retournant à son jeu, à l'instant même où une sonnerie retentie. Quoi ! Déjà ? C'est chiant, j'ai presque fini ce fichu niveau !

— Ha, faut qu'on y aille. Tu viens ? demanda Alexy alors qu'il se levait.

— Vas-y d'abord. Je te rejoindrai en classe. Je vais essayer de finir ce niveau.

— D'accord. Je trouverai une excuse si le prof demande où t'es. »

Armin lui grommela un rapide « merci » et Alexy quitta la serre. Désormais plongée dans le silence, seul résonnait le son de la console de jeu dans la serre. Concentré sur son objectif, Armin n'entendit pas quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et sursauta lorsque celle-ci se referma. Rapidement, il cacha sa console, cherchant une excuse potable à donner si jamais on lui posait la question fatidique : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, jeune homme au lieu d'être en cours ? ».

« Bonjour, Armin. Que fais-tu là ? »

Le jumeau soupira. Ce n'était que Violette et non un professeur ou la directrice. Soulagé, il reprit sa console en souriant.

« Je jouais en cachette, répondit-il avec bon cœur, et la serre est le seul endroit où je suis certain de ne pas croiser de prof. C'est assez sympa ici en fait.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna doucement la jeune fille. Pourtant l'ai entendu dire de Mary-Sue que tu n'aimais pas les endroits trop calmes.

— Car y'a rien à faire, plaisanta Armin. Mais y'a que les idiots pour pas changer d'avis. J'y ai finalement trouvé un intérêt, à ce club de jardinage où il y a beaucoup trop de soleil. Mais toi, tu fais quoi ?

— M. Fazaire m'a envoyé te chercher. D'après Alexy, tu ne te sentais pas bien, mais il ne l'a pas cru.

— Ha, ha, Alex n'a jamais été doué avec les excuses bidon ! Bon j'arrive. Tant pis pour mon niveau suivant, je le recommencerai après. »

À contrecœur, Armin attrapa son sac et y rangea sa console à regret avant de quitter la serre, suivit par Violette. Une fois en classe, il sortit une excuse boiteuse, un fameux « mal du pays » auquel M. Faraize n'y cru pas une seconde – après tout, Armin était aussi nul en excuse que son jumeau – mais n'en dit rien et laissa ses élèves prendre place avant de reprendre son cours. A côté de lui, Alexy demanda à Armin s'il avait eu le temps de finir son niveau.

« Non. C'est con, je vais devoir le reprendre depuis le début.

— T'aurais pas pu juste laisser ta console allumée en mettant le jeu sur pause ? demanda Mary-Sue, derrière eux.

— Avec le peu de batterie que j'ai ? railla Armin. Cela serait suicidaire. Je perdrais moins de batterie en allant refaire le niveau que laisser ma console allumée toute une heure.

— T'inquiète frangin, avec de la chance, les cours d'après seront annulés.

— A moins que Mary-Sue réussisse à provoquer un incendie, je ne vois pas trop comment c'est possible.

\- Hey ! »

Alexy et Armin rirent de la réaction outrée de Mary-Sue. Puis Armin leur parlèrent de sa rencontre avec Violette.

« Quand même... Je me demande pourquoi c'est dans la serre qu'elle est venu en premier, déclara Armin. Si elle a entendu dire que je n'aimais pas cette serre, elle aurait dû aller d'abord dans une salle vide pour me chercher, non ?

— Cela t'étonne vraiment ? demanda Mary-Sue.

— Ouais. Pourquoi ? Toi, tu savais qu'elle irait là ?

— Ben bien sûr, puisqu'elle fait partie du club de jardinage. En plus, elle passe la plupart de ses journées là-bas, si elle n'est pas avec Iris ou une autre fille. C'est d'abord dans la serre que je vais si je la cherche.

— Elle fait partie du club de jardinage ?

— Tu n'as jamais remarqué ?

— Ben non. Je la connais parce qu'on est dans la même classe, mais on ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé. Donc je ne pouvais pas savoir. Mince, j'espère ne pas l'avoir vexé quand j'ai laissé sous-entendre que la serre ne servait à rien d'autre que d'être tranquille pour jouer à des jeux-vidéos.

— Violette ? Elle ne risque pas de t'en vouloir, s'exclama Alexy en souriant. Je n'ai jamais vu plus douce comme fille !

— C'est sûr que ça serait l'évènement de l'année si on la voyait s'énerver, acquiesça Mary-Sue.

— Ouais... marmonna Armin, pas très convaincu. J'irai quand même m'excuser. Comme ça, en plus, je pourrai sans doute rester dans la serre pour jouer avec ma console sans qu'elle aille le dire à Nathaniel ou Melody.

— T'es vraiment un geek, remarqua Mary-Sue en roulant des yeux.

— Ça, ce n'est pas étonnant de mon frangin ! » plaisanta Alexy.

Dès qu'il le put, c'est-à-dire dès la fin du cours de M. Faraize, Armin partit à la recherche de Violette. Il fut étonné de voir à quelle vitesse elle avait pu s'éclipser de la salle alors que, quelques secondes auparavant, il l'avait vu discuter avec Iris et Melody. Pourtant, au lieu de partir à sa recherche, il s'approcha de la déléguée et son interlocutrice.

« Eh, salut les filles !

— Salut Armin, répondirent-elles.

— Dites, c'est bien Violette qui était avec vous y'a un instant ? Vous êtes bien amies ?

— C'est exact, confirma Melody. Tu voudrais savoir quelque chose sur Violette ?

— Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Armin.

— C'est toujours que ce fait Mary-Sue, expliqua Iris. Comme elle passe ses journées à courir aux quatre coins de l'école, c'est toujours pour savoir quelque chose qu'elle vient nous parler. J'ai quand même de la peine pour elle, à toujours rendre servir à cause de sa gentillesse.

— Bah, c'est drôle de la voir s'énerver contre tout le monde quand quelque chose va mal, plaisanta Armin.

— Sinon, que voulais-tu ? demanda Melody.

— Ah oui ! Il se peut que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal à Violette car je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait partie du club de jardinage et j'aimerai m'excuses, mais ça fait pas fort d'y aller les mains vides. Vous n'auriez pas une petite idée de cadeau d'excuse à pas cher ? J'ai besoin d'un nouveau jeu qui va sortir dans pas longtemps et j'ai à peine assez pour l'acheter.

— Eh bien... Comme elle aime beaucoup la botanique, tu pourrais lui offrir des fleurs ? proposa Iris.

— Ou lui faire un dessin, ajouta Melody. Elle aime dessiner.

— Ce qui explique pourquoi elle a toujours un carton à dessin avec elle, blagua Armin. Des fleurs ou un dessin, d'accord j'y penserai. Merci les filles ! »

Petit problème : il n'avait aucune idée de quelle fleur offrir et, niveau dessin, il était très mauvais. Ses seuls talents artistiques s'arrêtaient à Art Academy ou Pokédraw – où était _extrêmement_ mauvais. Sinon, ses seules autres connaissances du dessin provenaient des mangas.

« Ha ! J'ai trouvé ce que je vais lui offrir ! »

Ainsi, dès l'heure du déjeuner, il alla faire un tour en ville et revient au lycée pour aller à la serre du club de jardinage. Comme prévu, Violette s'y trouvait. Elle discutait avec un étrange garçon aux cheveux verts. Armin grimaça à sa vue. Il n'était pas très à cheval sur le look vestimentaire mais ce garçon faisait peine à voir. Il faudrait qu'Alexy lui donne quelques conseils car, même si son jumeau paraissait assez excentrique au niveau des vêtements, cela lui allait bien. De plus, c'était Alexy qui le conseillait la plupart du temps quand il allait acheter des vêtements et, jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'était jamais plaint des habits d'Armin. Heureusement, le garçon repartir rapidement, laissant donc à Armin le champ libre pour approcher Violette.

« Salut Violette.

— Oh, tu es revenu, Armin ? s'étonna la jeune fille, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à le revoir dans la serre.

— Ouais, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie du club de jardinage. Je voulais pas dire que c'est ennuyeux d'être dans une serre pour jardiner mais, comme ce n'est pas trop mon truc et que je suis plutôt assez direct avec les gens... Enfin, bref, discuter ce n'est pas mon fort alors je voulais t'offrir un truc pour m'excuse et comme tes amies m'ont dit que tu aimais dessiner, j'ai pris ça pour toi. »

Sur ce, il sortit un livre sur les dessins botaniques et le remit à la jeune fille qui, malgré sa surprise à la vue de l'ouvrage, l'accepte.

« J'espère que ça te plaira. Perso, j'aurais plutôt prit un jeu-vidéo, mais chacun ses goûts. Et au pire, si tu ne l'aimes pas, fais-en ce que tu veux.

— Non je... Je vais le garder, annonça Violette en souriant, serrant le livre contre elle. Merci, Armin, c'est très gentil de ta part.

— C'est la moindre des choses ! répondit le geek en souriant. Sinon, est-ce que je pourrais rester ici pour jouer sur ma console ? »

Quand même, Armin devait l'admettre : Violette était très mignonne quand elle souriait. Et puis, en sa présence, cette serre paraissait soudainement beaucoup moins ennuyeuse...


	11. L'Harry Potter du lycée

**Ce chapitre est clairement inspiré du let's play de Dooms sur Amour Sucré, où elle considère, à sa rencontre, que M. Fazaire ressemble à Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : L'Harry Potter du lycée**_

Il avait des jours où Mary-Sue, entre deux tentatives pour trouver une solution au dilemme « Castiel & Nathaniel », se trouvait embarquée dans des situations vraiment invraisemblables. Comme celle actuellement où, avec Iris et Alexy, où ils tentaient tous les trois de savoir si M. Fazaire n'était pas, à tout hasard, Harry Potter. Oui, rien que ça.

La question était : comment Iris a-t-elle pu se dire que M. Fazaire ressemblait beaucoup à Harry Potter ? Eh bien la réponse était toute simple : car elle n'a fait que lire les livres et n'a jamais regarder les films ! Du coup, c'est sûr que les critères pour ressembler à Harry Potter étaient simplifiés : lunettes rondes, cheveux bruns, courts et en pagaille. Après, est-ce que M. Fazaire avait des yeux verts ? Personne n'y avait vraiment fait attention mais, Mary-Sue était persuadée d'avoir vu que M. Fazaire avait des yeux bleus et non verts.

« Euh, vous savez, M. Fazaire a des yeux violets, annonça à tout hasards Nathaniel qui avait écouté la conversation.

— T'en est sûr, Nat' ? demanda Mary-Sue.

— Certain. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il de savoir l'apparence physique de notre professeur ?

— Parce que c'est peut-être Harry Potter, déclara Alexy.

— Harry Potter ?

— Tu ne connais pas ? s'étonnèrent en cœur Mary-Sue, Iris et Alexy.

— Non. Je devrais ?

— Si tu ne vis pas dans une grotte depuis ces dernières années, oui, confirma Mary-Sue. Mais bon, pour le moment, ce n'est pas important. Iris, Alexy et moi, nous sommes persuadé que M. Fazaire est Harry Potter déguisé. Du coup, on veut le surprendre sur les faits comme ça, pour obtenir notre silence, il sera obligé de nous emmener avec lui à Poudlard ! Et même si on ne comprendra rien parce que là-bas, tout le monde parle l'anglais et qu'on est pas doué en anglais, ce n'est pas grave ! On sera à Poudlard après tout !

— Je vois que vous avez un programme très... intéressant. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et tachez quand même de ne pas vous faire trop remarqué, ça pourrait vous attirer des problèmes. »

Le sourire polie et un peu hypocrite qu'affichait Nathaniel, ainsi que son air gêné, donnait l'impression qu'il tentait surtout de s'enfuir au plus vite mais le trio n'y fit pas attention et le délégué put s'en aller sans que quiconque de l'y empêche.

Désormais seule dans la salle de classe, le trio réfléchit à un plan pour démasquer Harry Potter sans que celui-ci ne les prenne la main dans le sac. Malheureusement, tous trois avaient de bonnes intentions, mais pas de bonnes idées...

« On pourrait demander à quelqu'un ? proposa Alexy.

— Mais qui voudrait nous aider sur un tel plan ? rétorqua Mary-Sue.

— Si on précise juste le contexte mais qu'on ne cite pas de nom, ça devrait fonctionner. Du genre : on veut espionner un prof qui cache un truc mais on n'a pas d'idée. C'est bon, non ?

— Je suppose. T'en dis quoi, Iris ?

— De toute façon, on n'a pas grande chose d'autre. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout, répondit la jeune fille pétillante.

— Bien dit, Iris ! s'exclama Alexy. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelque chose. »

Ils s'engagèrent donc dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une de leur connaissance qui aurait une bonne idée. Bon, évidemment, ils évitèrent Castiel – qui paraissait encore plus aigris que d'habitude ces derniers temps – et Nathaniel, puisque celui-ci était délégué et bien trop sage pour vouloir espionner un professeur. Heureusement, Lysandre ne se trouvait pas loin et, manque de personne, il était sans doute le seul capable de leur donner une bonne idée.

« Salut Lysandre ! commença Mary-Sue.

— Oh, bonjour Mary-Suzette. Puis-je savoir que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence à tous les trois ? demanda poliment Lysandre – avec un petit sourire au coin, comme si la situation l'amusait, ou qu'il s'attendait à que quelque chose de drôle se passe.

— On aurait besoin d'aide, expliqua Alexy. On suspecte un professeur de cacher quelque chose et on voudrait le démasquer sans qu'il nous voie. Mais on ne sait pas comment faire. T'aurais une idée, toi ?

— Mmh... Je vois ce que vous voulez faire. Navré, mais je ne pense pas vous être d'une grande utilisé. Les plans, ce n'est pas vraiment mon point fort. Vous devriez cependant demander à Castiel ou à Rosa. Je suis certain qu'ils auraient plus d'idées que moi. »

Aller voir Castiel qui paraissait dans ses mauvais jours ou alors aller voir Rosalya, où qu'elle soit dans le lycée ? Le choix fut très simple : après un pierre-papier-ciseaux, Iris et Alexy partirent chercher Rosalya tandis que Mary-Sue fut chargée d'aller parler à Castiel.

« Bien sûr, c'est toujours sur moi que ça retombe... râla Mary-Sue.

— Il t'arrive d'arrêter de te plaindre ? On dirait une _drama queen_ , ha, ha.

— Ah ben, quand on parle du loup... Castiel, ça tombe bien ! Je te cherchais ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges arrêta de sourire et reprit son air naturel : froid et prêt à mordre quiconque s'approcherait de lui. Pour encore mieux le montrer, il croisa les bras.

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé me faire ?

— T'es vraiment agréable à vivre, tu sais ?

— Ouais, je sais. C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, répondit Castiel en reprenant son sourire moqueur. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Lysandre m'a dit que tu étais douée pour les plans de surveillances.

— C'est-à-dire ? Abrège, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

— Iris, Alexy et moi, on suspecte un professeur de cacher quelque chose mais on ne sait pas comment le démasqué sans qu'il le remarque. T'aurais pas une bonne idée par hasard ?

— Pff, j'ai une tête à avoir que ça à faire ?

— Mouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Quand tu n'e pas dans tes bons jours, autant ne pas te parler. »

Mary-Sue s'apprêtait à partir, ne voulant plus rien à voir avec Castiel quand celui-ci l'arrêta :

« Attend un peu, tu veux ? J'ai peut-être un plan.

— Ah ! Tu vois, quand tu veux !

— Ouais, ben, sachez que c'est uniquement cette fois que j'accepte de t'aider, c'est clair ?

— C'est ça, c'est ça. Alors ?

— Il vous suffirait d'arriver à entrer dans la salle des professeurs quand y'a personne et de convaincre quelqu'un de dire avec une excuse pourrie au prof qu'il doit y aller. Après, trouvez un moyen de le faire parler avec un enregistre vocal sans qu'il le voit et ça devrait suffire, non ?

— _Mmh, dans les lignes ça va, mais c'est sûr qu'il faudrait réussir à améliorer ça. Mais c'est quand même un bon début_ , pensa Mary-Sue, avant d'ajouter à haute-voix : C'est super ! Merci, Castiel !

— Ne te fais pas d'idée. J'ai juste fait ça pour avoir la paix. »

Mary-Sue ne s'attarda pas pour le taquiner plus sur le sujet et partit à la recherche d'Iris et Alexy. Il lui fut très facile de les retrouver : elle leur rentra dedans à l'angle d'un couloir.

« Iris ! Alexy ! s'exclama Mary-Sue.

— Ah, Mary-Sue ! s'exclama Alexy. Alors, t'as pu voir Castiel ?

— Oui, et vous, de votre côté ?

— On a vu Rosalya. Elle nous a dit qu'on devrait le surveiller avec une caméra ou un enregistreur audio, expliqua Iris. Et Castiel ?

— Il a émis à peu près la même idée – en moins clair, mais il a quand même tenté de nous aider.

— Cool, déclara Alexy. Comme ça, au moins on est fixé sur un seul plan. Maintenant il faut juste trouver le prof. Vous avez une idée d'où il peut être ?

— Dans la salle des professeurs, peut-être ? proposa Iris.

— Sans doute. Commençons par-là », dit Mary-Sue.

Alors, avec une très grande discrétion – c'est-à-dire vraiment pas grand-chose – ils se faufilèrent tel des espion dignes des plus grands films de James Bonds jusque devant la salle des professeurs. Bon, en même temps, il n'y avait pas grande monde dans le couloir, donc il aurait été dur pour eux d'être repérer par quiconque. Après qu'Alexy ait discrètement collé son oreille sur la porte pour savoir s'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur – ils apprirent que non – ils entrèrent furtivement.

« Et finalement, vous avez pu faire un enregistrement ? demanda Castiel alors qu'il était appuyé contre un casier, une bouteille de soda en main.

— Euh... Pas vraiment, admit Mary-Sue.

— C'est étonnant, moqua le rebelle. Et pourquoi ?

— Ben, il n'est jamais venu. Après deux heures à être dans la salle des profs à rien faire, un prof nous a surpris. On lui a dit qu'on cherchait M. Fazaire et il nous a répondu qu'il était...

— Dans un séminaire d'une semaine.

— QUOI ? Tu savais ? s'indigna Mary-Sue.

— Bien sûr, répondit Castiel avec un sourire narquois. Il l'a annoncé la semaine dernière, le seul jour où je suis venu. Mais apparemment, y'en a qui roupillaient derrière.

— Castiel, je te haïs, je te haïs, je te haïs !

— Pff, comme si j'en ai quelque chose à foutre. Tu sais que t'es un phénomène ? »

C'est comme ça que Mary-Sue, Iris et Alexy ne surent jamais si M. Fazaire était Harry Potter puisque, dès la fin de la semaine, ils oublièrent cette histoire.


	12. Le songe d'une nuit étrange

**_Chapitre 12 : Le songe d'une nuit... étrange._**

Castiel était énervé, encore plus que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui était vraiment un bon jour pourtant, si seulement il n'avait pas reçu un message dans son casier, évidemment anonyme, de quelqu'un lui demandant de le rejoindre dans l'école en pleine nuit, environ une heure après la fermeture du bâtiment. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas croire que Castiel était égoïste et insensible au point de refuser sans préalable mais, comme la plupart du temps ces fameux messages n'étaient que des déclarations d'amours foireuses de jeunes filles complètement à l'ouest avec leurs amourettes de vampires, il préférait ne jamais prêter attention à ce genre de message. Mais cette fois était différente. Pas de papier rose bonbon horrible, pas de petit cœur affreux sur les i, pas de _bisous_ écrits dans un coin. Juste un message, en quelques mots, propres et nets, sans aucun artifice assez horrible pour faire mal aux yeux avec des orthographes minables.

Alors, évidemment, cela l'intriguait. Aucun de ces fans idiots à qui il manquait des neurones ne serait capable d'écrire une phrase pareille. De plus, comme l'écriture paraissait féminine, cela réduisait encore plus son champ de possibilité : seule une de ses connaissances, parce qu'il préférait fréquenter des filles avec un minimum de cerveau, pouvait lui avoir écrit. Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de choix : Iris, Melody, Ambre, Mary-Sue, Violette, Kim ou Peggy. Il pouvait déjà en éliminer un bon paquet : Melody, car ils ne se connaissaient pas et à coup sûr elle n'avait strictement aucune raison de lui parler Kim, puisqu'elle aurait écrit d'une manière plus... personnelle, sans doute Peggy, car cette fille était pas vraiment maitresse de la politesse pour obtenir des informations et Violette... eh bien, impossible qu'elle ait le courage de vouloir lui adresser la parole, qu'importe sous quelle forme.

Du coup, il ne restait qu'Iris, Ambre ou Mary-Sue. Castiel élimina immédiatement Ambre – déjà que ce n'était pas sûr que cette fille sache écrire, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle saurait être polie ou pas en fan-love totale devant lui. Mary-Sue... eh bien... Pourquoi aurait-elle laissé une petite note dans son casier ? Elle passait ses journées à se balader dans les couloirs et la discrétion, ce n'était pas vraiment son fort. Elle serait venue d'elle-même pour lui parler, même s'il était d'humeur à ne voir personne. Oui, parce que Mary-Sue était aussi un peu suicidaire dans sa tête.

Donc, cela ne lui laissait qu'Iris. Cela lui semblait être le probable puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien eu contre Iris, au contraire, elle était une des rares filles avec lequel il accepterait de discuter sans y être forcé.

Alors, juste parce qu'il supposait que ce message venait d'Iris – bien que ça lui paraissait tout de même étrange – il accepta de se rendre au lycée après sa fermeture.

« Franchement, elle en a d'autres, de bonnes idées comme ça ? râla Castiel alors qu'il marchait dans les sombres couloirs de l'école. On dirait les idées stupides de Mary-Sue ! »

Il crut entendre un cri de protestation au loin mais se dit que son esprit lui jouait des tours et continua son chemin – en se promettant d'essayer de voir moins souvent Mary-Sue.

« Castiel ?

— Tiens, je reconnaitre cette voix de boulet partout. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

Nathaniel apparut de derrière des escaliers où il s'était caché. Il paraissait très gêné de se trouver ici, en pleine nuit, sans doute en pleine infraction du règlement scolaire. Castiel fut à la fois amusé de le voir ainsi et aussi très déranger de sa présence dans l'école.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il aussi calmement qu'il pouvait.

— Je pourrais te poser la même question, répliqua Nathaniel.

— Ça ne te regarde pas.

— Dans ce cas, ma réponse est la même.

— Pff. Génial ! Déjà que je dois venir ici en pleine nuit, faut aussi que je te croise ! Il manquerait plus que je sois venu ici pour rien, grommela Castiel en croisant les bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Nathaniel, oubliant un instant son aversion pour l'autre garçon.

— J'ai reçu une lettre à la con dans mon casier qui me demandait de venir ici.

— Et tu es venu ? s'étonna Nathaniel.

— Ouais et alors ? Ça te regarde, peut-être ? rétorqua Castiel.

— Nullement. Mais je suis intrigué par moi aussi j'ai reçu une lettre me demandant de venir ici cette nuit.

— Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas Iris qui m'a demandé de venir ici, en déduisit le rebelle. Pourquoi elle aurait voulu que tu viennes ? Bon, c'est qui l'abruti qui nous a fait venir ?

— Aucune idée. Je crois que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague dont nous avons été victimes. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans rien dire, dans la pesante atmosphère gênante du couloir silencieux.

« Si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça, je l'égorge vif, déclara finalement Castiel.

— On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu en tant que délégué.

— Y'a intérêt, fayot. Moi je me casse. J'ai encore perdu du temps pour rien.

— Ce n'est pas mes intentions de t'en empêcher. Moi-même je vais y aller. Il se fait tard et nous avons du travail à faire pour demain. »

Ainsi les deux garçons quittèrent le lycée, côte à côte, comme – pour la première fois sans doute – si la présence de l'autre ne les dérangeaient guère. Dès qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, le calme se fit dans les sombres couloirs de Sweet Amoris.

« NON ! Cela n'a pas fonctionné ! »

Rosalya et Mary-Sue sortirent d'une salle de classe vide. Ce que Castiel et Nathaniel ignoraient, c'est que ces deux filles se trouvaient là, non loin d'eux, cachées et observant attentivement leur conversation.

« J'ai vraiment cru que cela marcherait, cette fois, déclara Rosalya d'un air embêté. C'est étrange d'habitude, mes plans fonctionnent parfaitement bien.

— C'est horrible ! Ils devaient profiter d'être tous les deux ici, seuls, pour se déclarer leur flamme ! s'exclama une Mary-Sue désemparée. Dire que le coup des rendez-vous par message avait fonctionné...

— Ne t'en fais, il y aura bien d'autres occasions. Mais ces deux-là sont vraiment compliqués.

— En attendant, on est resté ici pour rien...

— En effet. D'ailleurs, tu as failli nous faire repérer tout à l'heure, quand Castiel est passé.

— Je sais... admit piteusement Mary-Sue. Mais il a dit que j'avais des idées stupides !

— Et c'est faux ?

— Bien sûr ! Mes idées sont toujours très bonnes !

— Si tu le dis... »

Rosalya ne paraissait pas très convaincu, mais Mary-Sue ne le remarqua pas.

« Quand même... ils sont difficiles à caser ces deux-là, déclara Mary-Sue.

— C'est sûr. Si la manière douce ne fonctionne pas, il faut y aller par la force.

— La f-force ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Rosalya ?

— Oh, rien de bien dangereux, répondit Rosalya en souriant. Peut-être une bonne frayeur. On pourrait les faire revenir ici et leur faire peur.

— Sans moi ! La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, je croyais que Lysandre et Castiel étaient des fantômes. Je passe mon tour !

— Des fantômes ? C'est très intéressant tout ça. Je crois savoir quel sera le prochain plan. Bien sûr, je compte sur ton aide. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire faux bond.

— J'aurais mieux fait de la fermer... Pourquoi je donne des bonnes idées aux gens juste en ouvrant ma bouche ? »


	13. Le rebelle du lycée

**Nous rappelons que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Et non, je ne sais pas d'où vient l'idée de ce chapitre, demandez au film Descendants 2. En tout cas, j'en suis bien contente parce que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais plus d'idées pour cette histoire et pouf, j'ai eu une idée et un chapitre écrit. Comme toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13 : Le rebelle du lycée_**

Mary-Sue était intriguée. Et cela lui arrivait peu.

Bon, d'accord, cela lui arrivait très souvent, surtout quand elle menait une « enquête » sur quelqu'un et que bien sûr, elle devait courir dans tout le lycée. Et après, ses parents s'étonnaient qu'elle n'ait jamais rien à dire sur ses cours. Évidemment qu'elle n'avait rien à dire puisqu'elle n'y allait pas ! Franchement, elle passait plus de temps à jouer les assistantes sociales et les apprentis détectives que travailler. Et encore, elle était certaine que Sherlock Homes serait jaloux de ses talents de détectives... Ou pas.

Enfin, cela n'était pas le sujet. Le sujet était actuellement dans le couloir, en train de discuter avec Mélodie. Et sans nul doute d'être observé par la moitié des élèves du lycée qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

Pourquoi ? Parce que, dans une tenue en cuir bleu sombre allant des bottes de rangers aux gants et au blouson, avec des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux, un sourire charmeur sur le visage et un bonnet bleu sur les cheveux, se trouvait Nathaniel. Oui, oui, le même « boulet » de délégué, pour reprendre l'expression favorite de Castiel, le gentil garçon un peu naïf sur les bords, toujours très serviable et polie qui adorait poser des questions aux professeurs. Sauf que maintenant il avait des allures de mauvais garçons. Et il semblerait que cela l'ait beaucoup fait grimper dans la côte de popularité de la plupart des filles du lycée puisque celles-ci le regardaient, cela allant entre l'admiration et l'étonnement le plus total.

« Si c'est un cauchemar, je veux qu'on m'en sorte immédiatement.

— Mmh ? Pourquoi, Rosalya ? »

A côté de Mary-Sue, Rosalya observait Nathaniel avec les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Elle ne paraissait nullement enchanter du changement de style vestimentaire du garçon, au contraire, cela semblait la répugner au plus haut point – un peu comme quand elle regardait sa meilleure amie un jour sur deux parce que cette dernière s'habillait mal. Mary-Sue trouvait son propre style vestimentaire très bien – mais bon, comme disait Lysandre, les goûts et les couleurs...

« Il est affreux dans cette tenue, déclara la styliste avec mécontentement. Encore sur Castiel, ça passe, surtout quand on se souvient de son ancien look mais Nathaniel... Je crois que je préférais presque ses chemises fades.

— Euh... Comment une chemise peut être fade ? Et c'est censé être un compliment ? demanda Mary-Sue.

— Tu m'as compris, défendit Rosalya d'un air agacé.

— Euh, non.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Rosa, répondit une voix masculine – celle de Lysandre qui s'approchait d'elles. Je n'ai jamais vu Nathaniel dans une tenue si... désordonnée.

— Merci d'avoir plus de goûts vestimentaires que Mary-Sue.

— Hey !

— En effet, on ne dirait même pas qu'il a choisi ses vêtements tout seul, conclua Rosalya sans se préoccupé de l'intervention de son amie indignée. Non, en fait, c'est tout à fait le contraire. C'est parce qu'il a dû prendre lui-même ces vêtements qu'ils sont aussi affreux.

— Vous savez que cela ne se fait pas de parler des gens dans leur dos ? dit Mary-Sue. En plus, moi, je le trouve très bien dans ces vêtements. »

Même si, en vérité, elle s'était attachée au côté droit et traditionnel de Nathaniel, ce changement était très amusant à regarder. Et puis, cela lui donnait des airs de rebelles. Que demander de mieux ? Intelligent, et rebelle. Si cela continuait, elle pourrait décider de changer de futur petit-ami, tant pis pour Castiel ou Kentin...

« Cela, c'est parce que tu as des goûts affreux, rétorqua Rosalya. Laisse faire les connaisseurs. Lysandre et moi, on peut t'assurer que c'est horrible comme ensemble. Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui. Déjà, lui faire retrouver la raison.

— Euh... Pourquoi ? demanda Mary-Sue, perplexe. Il va très bien, à ce que je sache. Pourquoi il faudrait qu'il retrouve la raison ?

— Parce qu'il ne doit plus avoir toute sa tête pour porter ça.

— Tu sais, Rosalya, tout le monde ne partage pas les mêmes goûts que toi...

— Malheureusement, cela est bien dommage. Sinon personne ne s'habillerait aussi mal. »

Mary-Sue soupira. Inutile de tenter de résonner Rosalya, cette dernière paraissait aussi choquer que si on lui avait dit qu'Armin s'habillait bien et qu'il aimait le shopping. Alors elle décida de laisser Rosalya et Lysandre discuter « critique vestimentaire » et d'aller elle-même voir Nathaniel, histoire d'avoir quelques renseignements sur sa nouvelle tenue qui, on pouvait le dire, ne passait pas inaperçue.

D'ailleurs cela tombait bien puisque, lorsque Mary-Sue fit mine de s'approcher de Nathaniel, Melodie s'en allait. Comme ça, ils allaient pouvoir être tous les deux seuls.

« Salut Nat' ! Tu vas bien ?

— Oh, bonjour Mary-Sue, salua Nathaniel avec un sourire tout à fait naturel alors qu'il retirait ses lunettes de soleils, permettant à la jeune fille d'apercevoir ses yeux dorées. Tu vas bien ? Pour ma part, je me sens bien. Sauf que j'ai l'étrange impression d'être très observé. C'est assez amusant... je suppose.

— Euh, c'est parce que la moitié des élèves du lycée t'observe ? proposa Mary-Sue.

— Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Tu as raison, c'est sans doute ça, plaisanta Nathaniel en riant doucement.

— Nat', je peux te poser une question ?

— Évidemment.

— Eh bien, la raison pour laquelle tu es si... observé, c'est à cause de...

— Mes vêtements, conclua Nathaniel. Et tu veux en savoir plus à ce sujet, j'ai bon ? »

Mary-Sue hocha la tête, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Nathaniel qui se pencha à son oreille, pour lui murmurer :

« Il s'agit d'un défi que m'a lancé Castiel, figures-toi. Il ne me croit pas capable de lui ressembler pour une journée.

— Et tu as accepté ce pari ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

— Bien sûr ! Sinon je ne porterais pas ces affreux vêtements, confirma Nathaniel en se redressant.

— Dans ce cas, c'est Rosalya qui sera soulagée — pour information, elle déteste tes vêtements. Mais pourquoi tu as accepté ? D'habitude, votre relation, avec Castiel, s'établit surtout à tenter de ne pas trop vous taper dessus et de maintenir une guerre froide. Pourquoi ce changement de comportement envers ton pire ennemi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Nathaniel se contenta d'hausser les épaules en remettant ses lunettes de soleil. D'ailleurs quelle grande utilité, ces lunettes, dans l'enceinte d'un bâtiment parfaitement bien éclairé...

« Il faut croire que les gens changent d'avis, dit-il finalement. Et puis, il n'y a que les idiots qui restent sur leur première décision. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, je dois aller trouver quelqu'un. On se verra plus tard, d'accord ?

— D'ac... d'accord...

— À plus tard, Mary-Sue. »

Et, offrant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille en abaissant légèrement ses lunettes, Nathaniel fourra ses mains dans ses poches et partit dans une démarche nonchalante. Autour de lui, les filles s'extasiaient mais il ne semblait pas le remarqué.

Si surprise par l'attitude de Nathaniel, Mary-Sue faillit ne pas remarquer la présente de Kentin, accompagné d'Alexy et Armin, qui venaient tous trois d'arrivés. Comme d'habitude, Kentin paraissait à la fois embêté et heureux de la présence des jumeaux.

« C'est notre délégué ça ? demanda Kentin en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi cette manière de marcher ?

— Peut-être qu'il se prend pour une pop-stars ? plaisanta Alexy, clairement amusé par le nouveau look de Nathaniel.

— Ben en tout cas, il aura du boulot à faire avant de savoir danser comme Mickael Jackson, poursuivit Armin avec un sourire.

— Pff, il est surtout ridicule, cracha Kentin.

— Bah, c'est pas aussi horrible que tes pantalons militaires, fit remarquer Alexy.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que les pantalons militaires me conviennent parfaitement. Pas vrai, Mary-Sue ?... Mary-Sue ?

— ... Hein ? Euh, quoi ? bégaya la jeune fille.

— Ha, ha, elle ne t'écoute même pas ! moqua Alexy.

— Arg, tu m'énerves, toi. Tu ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs ? » grogna Kentin.

Pour toute répondre Alexy ria de plus belle, imité par Armin, très amusé par l'embarra de Kentin.

Mais, de son côté, Mary-Sue ne partageait pas leur amusement. Ses pensées étaient rivées sur Nathaniel alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre la raison derrière le changement de comportement du garçon envers Castiel. Auparavant, jamais Nathaniel n'aurait accepté ça. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

 _Mmh... Il faudra que j'en parle à Rosalya, elle saura sûrement ce qui se passe._

Pourtant, Mary-Sue fut pratiquement certaine que cela avait à voir avec la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Nathaniel et Castiel ensemble, ce fameux soir où elle et Rosalya les avaient fait se réunir dans le lycée. Mais cela restait tout de même très troublant.

 _Il manquerait plus que je vois Castiel venir avec un bouquet de fleur !_

Enfin... Peut-être que cela ne la surprendrait même pas. Du coup, peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir épouser Nathaniel ou Castiel... Bon, ben, il fallait espérer que Kentin ne tombe pas amoureux d'Alexy. Sinon il lui resterait Lysandre, non ? Ou Armin... Non, les geeks, ce n'était pas vraiment son type.

Enfin, en même temps, elle n'avait pas de « type » puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami. Ah, quelle vie misérable...


End file.
